It's Either Lust or Love
by Amamiya-Hyakkimaru
Summary: Ketika seorang pelukis pengidap art block akut yang kehilangan muse dalam sosok seorang mahasiswa baik-baik diseret ke bar oleh sang sahabat, hanya untuk menemukan muse baru dalam sosok pole dancer. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bila pole dancer itu sendiri adalah sang muse yang hilang dulu? Painter!Levi, PoleDancer!Eren. RiEren. Chapter 2 UPDATE
1. Muse(s)

**It's Either Lust or Love © Neete**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rate: M**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Tema agak dewasa, Deskripsi yang mungkin agak amit-amit, EYD kacau, Bahasa tidak baku, kemungkinan OOC, PoV yang bergonta-ganti.**

**A/N:** …ini hasil dari kepikiran challenge seven deadly sins yang dilempar Nacchan Sakura di Forum di FB. Jujur saja, saya ngerasa _awkward_ setengah mati waktu mulia ngetik fanfic ini—apalagi karena rencana awalnya ini maunya hanya one-shot, tapi malah jadi multi chapter (lagi). Yang paling membuat saya _awkward_ itu deskripsinya. Jujur, saya nggak pernah minum _cocktail_. Jadi saya cuma bisa kasi deskripsi sekedarnya. Terus _pole dancing_ itu lagi. Seumur-umur baru kali ini saya panik minta beberapa orang jadi_ beta-reader_ supaya yakin deskripsinya tidak ribet. Saya sudah berusaha membuat deskripsi yang mudah dicerna, tapi saya tetap minta maaf kalau misalkan deskripsi di sini kurang jelas/susah dimengerti.

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari fanfic ini, mengingat ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang saja.**

Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati.

_Enjoy Reading._

P.S.: tolong perhatikan nama siapa yang tercantum setelah linebreak agar tidak kebingungan ketika mengikuti jalan cerita.

* * *

.

Levi Smith—atau 'Rivaille', begitu sapaan akrabnya—di mata publik adalah seorang laki-laki berusia 24 tahun yang merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Smith dan sudah dikenal sebagai kritikus buku yang terkenal akan kritik pedasnya. Namun belakangan ini, nama tersebut semakin dikenal karena lukisan karyanya yang bertajuk 'Greed'—yang ia buat dengan maksud mengejek Hanji Zoe, sahabatnya yang juga menjadi inspirasi lukisan tersebut, namun oleh sang sahabat malah dipamerkan di pameran dan menuai banyak pujian, bahkan dari kritikus sekalipun. Alhasil, Rivaille yang tadinya dikenal sebagai kritikus kini malah dikenal sebagai pelukis beraliran realis yang terkenal dengan lukisan berserinya.

Itu lima tahun lalu.

.

* * *

**It's Either Lust or Love**

**Story © Neete**

**Muse**

**Dalam mitologi Yunani, Muse(s) adalah kesembilan putri Zeus yang melambangkan Seni dan Sains.**

**Dalam pengertian sekarang, 1.) Kata Kerja: memikirkan sesuatu secara sungguh-sungguh. (to muse), **

**atau 2.) Kata Benda: seseorang yang menjadi sumber inspirasi.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak pada **_Ryouven Nero_** dan _**Tohru**_. Thanks berat, Bro, Kohai.

* * *

Ketika usianya menginjak 29 tahun, ketenaran Rivaille semakin memuncak. Lukisan karyanya yang detail dan kaya akan warna diminati oleh berbagai kalangan dan selalu terjual dalam harga yang terbilang fantastis untuk—menurut Rivaille sendiri—sebuah kanvas yang dicoreti dengan cat di kala si pembuat bosan setengah mati. Yang lebih parah lagi, lukisan-lukisan karya Rivaille seolah menjadi patokan beberapa keluarga (yang notabene terkenal akan kekayaan mereka) sebagai penanda keluarga mana yang paling terhormat dan berakhir dengan mereka berlomba-lomba mengoleksi lukisan ini—walau pada kenyataannya, hal ini malah membuat si pelukis dan Irvin, kakak angkatnya, mendengus geli dan Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun, dari sekian lukisan yang sudah ia buat, ada tiga belas lukisan yang Rivaille nobatkan sebagai koleksi pribadi dan tidak akan ia jual biar bagaimana pun juga. Lukisan yang hanya dia bingkai di studionya meski publik di luar sana sudah berkoar-koar tentang bagaimana keindahan lukisan tersebut. Ke-tiga belas lukisan itu sendiri tak lain adalah seri 'Tujuh Dosa Tak Termaafkan' dan _counterpart_ mereka, 'Tujuh Perbuatan Suci'. Tiga belas lukisan karyanya yang paling terkenal, yang mengabadikan tiga belas sosok yang punya peran tersendiri dalam hidupnya, merupakan seri lukisan pertama yang dibuat Rivaille, juga melambungkan namanya sebagai pelukis. Serta lukisan yang paling menguji kesabarannya lantaran lukisan tersebut tak juga bisa ia anggap sempurna.

Bila kau tanya kenapa, mungkin dari kata tiga belas lukisan itu sendiri sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Seharusnya ada total empat belas lukisan bila Rivaille melukis dengan mengambil tema tujuh dosa tak termaafkan dan perbuatan suci itu. Namun hingga saat ini, hanya tiga belas lukisan yang sudah jadi. Menyisakan satu lukisan terakhir—yang akan menjadi penutup seri 'Tujuh Dosa Tak Termaafkan' bila sudah jadi nanti—yang tidak jelas kabarnya biarpun media masa sudah mencoba mengorek informasi dari Rivaille sendiri.

Hm? Lukisan apa yang tidak ada itu? Ah, maaf. Aku lupa menjelaskannya. Lukisan yang belum ada adalah _counterpart_ dari _'Chastity'_.

Atau nama yang lebih familiar, '_Lust_'.

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

Pergi ke bar, bagi Rivaille, bukanlah suatu kegiatan yang menurutnya menarik. Dia akui, semasa remaja dulu dia sering menyelinap ke bar bersama Hanji dan Irvin menggunakan _ID card_ palsu. Hanya saja alasan kenapa dia ke ikut bar saat itu adalah karena dia dipaksa oleh Hanji dan harus ada orang yang sadar untuk mengantar kedua orang itu kembali ke rumah bila keduanya benar-benar mabuk. Selain kedua alasan itu… _nah_. Tidak ada. Rivaille pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang suka minum. Dia hanya akan menyentuh minuman beralkohol bila keadaan memaksa dan akan berhenti bila dia merasa sudah sampai batasnya. Minuman yang dia minum pun hanya sebatas _cocktail_—atau lebih seringnya, _mocktail_. Itu juga lebih karena dia merasa kikuk berada di bar tanpa melakukan sesuatu—batinnya merasa seperti anak hilang kalau sudah begini—dan atraksi _bartending_ cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

Jadi dia sendiri cukup kaget ketika dia iya-iya saja dengan Hanji menyeretnya ke bar.

Atau... mungkinkah ini bentuk pelampiasan rasa frustasinya karena lukisannya tak kunjung rampung?

Bisa jadi.

Sogni d'Oro merupakan bar yang termasuk baru di kota Sina. Namun, bar ini dengan cepat meraih hati penduduk kota dan menjadi bar terfavorit. Dari apa yang Rivaille dengar sih, itu karena staf-nya yang sangat profesional tapi ramah, minuman racikan bartender di sana lebih enak, interior yang sedap dipandang, dan atraksi menarik yang digelar setiap tengah malam hingga jam tiga pagi. Untuk poin pertama, Rivaille mengakui itu benar. Nyaris semua staf menyapa Hanji—yang memang pelanggan tetap bar tersebut—ketika mereka memasuki bangunan bar dan menuju konter bar. Sang bartender sendiri, pria berambut pirang dengan name tag bertulis 'Mike Z.', malah menyapa Hanji dengan sebuah pertanyaan begitu dia melihat pemilik rambut cokelat itu.

"Dimulai dengan segelas kecil vodka? Atau mungkin margarita?"

Hanji tertawa. "Margarita, Mike. Hari ini bukan agendaku untuk bersenang-senang!" serunya sambil menepuk punggung Rivaille keras. Membuat laki-laki itu mengernyit kesal.

Mike memperhatikan Rivaille. Kalau misalkan laki-laki berkumis itu heran, dia tidak menunjukkannya di wajah. Dia malah tampak—Rivaille mengerjapkan mata sekali ketika melihatnya—mengendus udara, lalu melihat Rivaille.

"..Jangan-jangan ini temanmu yang pelukis itu, Hanji?"

"Yep," Hanji kemudian menarik Rivaille dan memaksanya duduk di kursi bar. Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, Hanji kemudian berbisik di telinga Rivaille. "Itu caranya dia mengenali orang. Penciumannya tajam. Seperti anjing, kalau kata Irvin."

Mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Hanji, Rivaille hanya bisa menatap si bartender dengan wajah datar. Sedikit tidak habis pikir dengan caranya mengenali orang tersebut.

"Ini Levi, tapi panggil saja Rivaille. Dan ini kunjungan pertamanya ke bar ini."

"…Salam kenal."

"Saya Mike, bartender anda untuk malam ini," Sang bartender membungkuk kecil. "Semoga anda menikmati kunjungan anda dan menjadi pelanggan tetap kami, apa pesanan anda, Sir?"

Rivaille mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"…Rekomendasi, Hanji?"

"Minuman spesial malam ini untuk Rivaille, Mike."

Mike kemudian mengangguk kecil dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Sementara itu, Rivaille memperhatikan isi bar. Kalau dibandingkan, mungkin bar ini bisa dibilang lebih kecil daripada bar lain yang pernah dikunjungi Rivaille. Tapi ukuran tersebut disiasati dengan membuat bar dengan dua lantai. Interior di lantai satu—tempat bar, lantai dansa, dan sebuah panggung kecil dengan _catwalk_ yang dibuat agak tinggi berada—sendiri didominasi dengan warna hitam dari dinding dan putih dari lantai. Semburat sinar dari lampu gantung bergaya modern namun minimalis menerangi ruangan, menciptakan efek temaram yang agak misterius, minus bagian lantai dansa yang menggunakan _disco_ _ball_. Kursi yang berderet di sepanjang konter bar berwarna putih dan hitam, diatur selang-seling, dengan kaki dari bahan _stainless_ _steel_ mengkilap. Bahan yang sama digunakan pada kaki meja kaca bebentuk segi empat di sisi lain bar dan pada pegangan tangga melingkar yang menuju lantai dua, juga pada tiang di tengah-tengah panggung kecil.

Rivaille kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke konter bar. Deretan botol berbagi jenis minuman diletakkan dengan rapi berdasarkan jenisnya di rak di belakang konter. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk gelasnya. Gelas _wine_, _flute_, _sherry_, sampai _pitcher_ untuk bir diletakkan berdasarkan bentuknya dan gelas untuk jenis minuman yang sama namun berbeda bentuk diletakkan berdampingan. Mata Rivaille kemudian beralih ke meja konter. Meja yang digunakan juga meja kaca mengkilap dengan bentuk memajang. Rivaille mengusapkan telunjuknya ke meja kemudian memperhatikannya. Tak ada setitik debu yang menempel. Bagus. Rivaille mengangguk kecil. Rumor tentang interior yang sedap dipandang mata itu ternyata tidak muluk-muluk.

Mengangguk puas, Rivaille kemudian menoleh pada Hanji yang memberinya cengiran jahil.

"Sudah selesai inspeksi kebersihannya?" manusia yang jenis kelaminnya selalu jadi pertanyaan Rivaille dan Irvin itu bertanya menggoda. Kikik geli keluar dari mulutnya ketika laki-laki bermata kelabu di sampingnya mendengus. Hanji kemudian mendorong gelas _highball_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di meja ke dekat Rivaille.

"Cicipi sana. Minuman special malam ini, Green Meadow."

Rivaille memperhatikan minuman di depannya. Dalam gelas tinggi tersebut terdapat minuman dengan gradasi warna hijau emerald pucat yang perlahan berubah menjadi hijau kekuningan pucat khas jeruk nipis. Bersama minuman itu disertakan pula es batu dan diakhiri dengan _garnish_ berupa daun mint. Paduan warna hijau tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Rivaille tertarik. Hijau natural dari daun mint dan jus berwarna kuning pucat, dipadu dengan cairan hijau emerald di bawahnya terlihat manis. Rivaille kemudian meneguk minuman tersebut. Wangi citrus dan rasa pahit lemon yang pertama menyentuh lidah Rivaille, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan rasa panas di tenggorokan akibat vodka dan sedikit manis-pahit-asam melon liqueur. Perpaduan rasa yang simple, tapi sangat pas bagi Rivaille yang tidak begitu suka rasa manis.

Hanji menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan penuh ekspetasi ketika laki-laki itu menurunkan gelasnya dan mencecap bibirnya beberapa kali. Ketika Rivaille hanya menggumam kecil dan kembali meneguknya, dia langsung berseru senang.

"Wahoo! Mike, dia suka!"

Dan Rivaille menghadiahi Hanji dengan sebuah sikutan penuh cinta di pinggang.

Tapi dia masa bodoh dengan cengiran senang yang di arahkan padanya ketika dia memesan satu lagi Green Meadow.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Mike sembari memesan beberapa gelas minuman lagi—walau Rivaille berhenti ketika sampai pada gelas ke tiga. Pembicaraan mereka mungkin saja berlanjut, kalau dentang jam yang menggema di bar tidak terdengar. Suasana bar yang tadinya kalem-kalem saja mendadak riuh. Lampu-lampu gantung padam dengan serentak, digantikan dengan lampu yang menyorot panggung kecil. Bila sebelumnya musik _jazz_ mengalun dari speaker, kini musik lain, dengan tempo lebih cepat dan berkesan modern terdengar. Membuat suasana makin berisik.

"Oi, ada apa ini?" ujar Rivaille setengah berteriak pada Hanji untuk mengalahkan suara musik yang keras.

"Ini?" Hanji membalas dengan setengah berteriak juga. "Atraksi tengah malam, itu lho!"

Rivaille kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke panggung. Sebuah tiang metal di tengah panggung berbentuk lingkaran, _catwalk_, lalu tirai berwarna gading yang menutupi pintu masuk di bagian belakang _catwalk_. Atraksi macam apa yang membutuhkan hal semacam—oh.

_**Oh. **_

Laki-laki bermata kelabu ini kemudian membelalakkan mata ketika dia benar-benar menyadari sebuah tiang metal yang berdiri tegak di tengah panggung. Tiang metal yang seolah-olah mengoloknya karena baru sadar kehadiran benda itu. Rivaille kemudian menoleh pada sahabatanya. Seringai usil terpasang di bibir pemilik rambut cokelat itu.

"Sudah sadar?"

"…Hanji, kau mengajakku menonton _pole dancing_?!"

"Ting-tong!"

"**HANJI…"**

"Whoa, jangan marah dulu, Rivaille," Hanji mengibaskan tangan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering frustasi sendiri karena lukisanmu tidak jadi-jadi. Dan kulihat…. Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya terobsesi dengan warna hijau. Makanya aku membawamu ke sini. Cari inspirasi, _man_!"

Rivaille memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti alasanmu yang pertama. Tapi apa hubungannya aku, yang katamu terobsesi dengan warna hijau akhir-akhir ini, dengan _pole dancing_?"

Sungguh, Rivaille mendapat firasat agak jelek ketika cengiran Hanji makin naik taraf nistanya.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Cih.

* * *

'**Hexen' **

.

"Oi! Sebentar lagi giliranmu!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil tersebut hanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari cermin yang ada di depannya. Tangannnya dengan lincah menyapukan _eyeliner_ ke sepanjang kelopak mata, membingkai mata merwarna hijau cerahnya dengan garis tegas berwarna hitam. "Sebentar lagi."

"Tiga menit, 'Hexen'. Malam ini '_Pomp and Circumstances'_!"

"Mhm," balasnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil tube _lipgloss_, melumurkan sedikit gel bening itu ke jemarinya lalu memulaskannya di bibir. Dia merapatkan bibir, membuat _lipgloss_ tersebut merata, lalu mengecek penampilannya lagi. Puas dengan make up yang melekat di wajah, pemuda ini kemudian memeriksa rambutnya. Sedikit menggerutu akibat rambutnya yang sudah panjang menghalangi pandangan matanya, dia kemudian mengambil _bobby pin_ dan menjepit rambutnya. Mematut diri untuk terakhir kali, dia akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Sempurna sudah.

Dia kemudian berdiri, agak limbung karena lupa akan sepatu boots dengan hak tingginya. Menghiraukan seruan ribut di sekitarnya, dia menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

Kalau bukan karena penampilan _pole dancer_ di sini menarik, mungkin Rivaille bisa mengigit Hanji sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya akibat ditarik-tarik dan berdesakan demi mendapat kursi dengan pemandangan paing jelas untuk melihat kegiatan perempuan dan laki-laki dalam balutan busana yang hanya sekedar menutupi aurat dan sepatu berhak tinggi amit-amit yang menggerayangi tiang dengan liar.

Namun pada kenyataannya, biarpun Rivaille bilang menarik, ini tidak membantunya mendapat inspirasi sama sekali. Seberapa cantiknya paras penari ini atau seberapa rumitnya gerakan mereka, tetap tidak membuat Rivaille berminat untuk mengangkat kuas. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka miliki. Ada yang kurang.

Menghela napas, Rivaille menijit keningnya. Suasana ribut akibat seruan penonton lain, dipadu dengan musik yang keras, lampu yang berkelap-kelip dan berganti warna tiap beberapa menit, serta teriakan semangat Hanji yang melempar uang ke panggung di sebelahnya membuat Rivaille pusing. Menurunkan tangannya, mata Rivaille kemudian bertemu dengan cincin yang menghias telunjuknya. Membuat Rivaille spontan teringat akan perkataan Hanji tentang apa yang menurutnya sebagai obsesi Rivaille pada warna hijau dan seseorang yang selama beberapa waktu ini mengusik pikirannya. Orang yang dimaksud itu sendiri adalah pemilik asli cincin yang melingkari jari telunjuk Rivaille dan juga satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat inspirasi mengalir bagi laki-laki bermata kelabu itu. Orang yang Rivaille anggap sebagai sang _muse_, yang saat ini entah berada di mana.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & 'His Muse'**_

_Mereka pertama kali saling bicara ketika **dia** yang masih dalam balutan seragam SMA tanpa sengaja menabrak Rivaille yang saat itu sedang sibuk mencari inspirasi untuk melanjutkan melukis._

_Saat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. **Dia** jatuh dengan pantat menghantam aspal jalanan sementara Rivaille, yang untungnya selalu memasang sikap tubuh waspada, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mapnya karena terkejut, menyebabkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di dalamnya tersebar akibat efek bertabrakan tadi. Saat itu **dia** langsung buru-buru mengucapkan maaf sembari membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas Rivaille yang bisa **ia** raih sementara Rivaille hanya mendecih pelan lalu memulai mengumpulkan lembaran kertas sketsanya. Kurang dari lima menit, seluruh lembaran kertas yang berserakan tadi kini sudah kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya dalam map Rivaille. **Dia** kemudian membungkukkan badan. Meminta maaf sekali lagi atas tingkah**nya** yang menimbulkan kerepotan._

_"A-ah! Aku minta maaf!"_

_"Tch. Lain kali jangan meleng, bocah. Memangnya matamu hanya pajangan?" Rivaille mendecak sebal sambil memeriksa kondisi sketsanya. Untunglah tidak ada yang rusak. Kalau ada, bakal dia bantai juga bocah ini._

_"I-iya, aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru," pemuda itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya, mengumpat pelan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang tujuh menit, dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badan pada Rivaille._

_"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku!"_

_Rivaille mengerlingkan mata ke pemuda itu. Maunya membalas dengan komentar pedas, tapi kalimatnya serasa hilang ketika dia melihat keseluruhan wajah si pemuda. Wajahnya khas remaja yang sudah akil balig. Kontur wajahnya maskulin, tapi beberapa bagian wajahnya, terutama bagian pipi yang tampak kenyal itu, masih memberi kesan kekanakan yang terasa segar di wajahnya. Kulitnya mulus agak kecokelatan, warna tan khas yang terlihat pada mereka yang sering menghabiskan waktu melakukan kegiatan di alam terbuka. Bibirnya penuh, jauh dari kata tipis tapi juga tidak begitu tebal, setengah membuka karena baru selesai bicara dan berwarna merah segar, tampak lembap juga terawat. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan potongan agak berantakan dan poni belah tengah membingkai wajahnya._

_Tapi bagian yang paling menarik perhatian Rivaille adalah matanya. Bentuknya seperti almond, tapi sedikit lebih bundar. Bulu matanya agak panjang dan terlalu lentik untuk laki-laki, tapi membingkai matanya dengan apik. Lalu iris hijau itu…. ah, Rivaille tidak bisa mengidentifikasi hijau macam apa itu. Malachite? Teal? Emerald? Jade? Hooker's green? Atau jangan-jangan mint? Rivaille terpana. Takjub dengan perbedaan sekian macam warna hijau yang muncul, tergantung seberapa terang cahaya yang memantul pada mata itu. Begitu semarak, berkilau seperti pecahan batu permata. Belum lagi rasa khawatir juga sedikit takut yang terpancar jelas dari keduanya. Begitu murni, tidak ditutupi sama sekali. Emosi bocah ini begitu jujur, sampai-sampai dengan melihat matanya saja Rivaille sudah bisa menebak perasaan bocah ini. Kedua mata itu begitu indah, sampai laki-laki itu terpaku._

_"Ah, celaka, aku harus pergi! Sampai jumpa!" seruan pemuda itu akhirnya menyentakkan Rivaille dari dunianya sendiri. Rivaille mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud menahan pemuda itu, namun dia sudah lebih dulu pergi._

_Rivaille kembali terpaku di tempat. Hilang sudah perasaaan kesalnya. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan pemuda dengan mata hijau itu. Pemuda yang kini menjadi sang _muse_. Membuat Rivaille mendadak merasa ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya, ke studionya tercinta dan mulai melukis. Rivaille mendecakkan lidah dengan sebal. Cih. Inspirasinya kini kembali, hanya saja rasa kesal juga muncul. Tapi perasaan tersebut kini ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan dia? Bisa-bisanya dia terdiam ketika sudah menemukan _muse_-nya. Payah! Rivaille mengacak rambutnya, benar-benar berniat untuk kembali ke studionya, dan nyaris melakukan hal tersebut, kalau bukan karena matanya menangkap sebuah cincin yang tergeletak di dekat sepatunya._

_"…Apa ini?"_

_Laki-laki itu membungkuk, mengambil cincin tersebut dan memerhatikannya. Bahannya dari perak yang diasah sampai mengkilap dengan ukuran agak besar. Diamati lebih lanjut, ternyata cincin dengan hiasan batu moonstone tersebut adalah signet ring. Rivaille kemudian membalik batu moonstone tersebut. Di baliknya, pada permukaan datar perak yang membungkus moonstone, terdapat gambar timbul berbentuk perisai dengan kedua sayap yang saling bersilang. Pada bagian atas gambar itu ada tulisan terbalik kiri-kanan dalam bahasa yang terasa asing._

_"..D-die… flu—flu?—gel…. Der… fre-frei… heit?" gumam Rivaille terpatah. Bukan hal mudah membaca tulisan yang sudah bahasanya tidak dimengerti, terbalik pula. Belum lagi apa-apaan itu, huruf 'u'nya? Kenapa ada dua titik di atasnya? Tunggu, ini umlaut? Berarti bahasa Jerman, dong? Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dia ketahui tentang bahasa Jerman, Rivaille sekali lagi membaca tulisan tersebut. Kali ini dengan pelafalan yang benar._

_"_Die Flügel der Freiheit…,_" Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Sayap kebebasan, eh? Nama yang bagus._

_Kemudian mata Rivaille menangkap sebuah tulisan lagi. Masih dalam jenis tulisan yang sama dan dalam posisi terbalik kiri-kanan juga, tapi lebih pendek. Laki-laki itu memicingkan mata._

_Eren Jaeger?_

_Seketika mata itu melebar ketika suatu pikiran muncul di kepalanya._

_Jangan-jangan ini nama orang itu?_

_Rivaille bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Walau asumsinya tadi belum tentu benar, Rivaille tidak bisa mengingkari bila muncul perasaan senang dari dasar hati. Dia kemudian mencoba memasangkan cincin tersebut pada telunjuknya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai kecil, ketika cincin tersebut berdiam di sana dengan pas. Seringainya sedikit melebar ketika otaknya menyadari moonstone yang menjadi penghias cincin tersebut memiliki warna yang sama persis dengan matanya._

_Rivaille kemudian membawa cincin itu ke bibirnya. "Eren Jaeger, ya?" bisiknya pelan._

_Menutup mata, Rivaille kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya pada batu tersebut. Rasa dingin dari batu bertemu bibirnya yang hangat terasa nyaman, tapi tidak ia pedulikan ketika dia teringat pemilik cincin tersebut. Rivaille kemudian menutup mata, memvisualisasikan wajah si pemuda—Eren—dalam kepalanya. Seringainya lagi-lagi melebar. Gejolak tak tertahankan untuk segera mengabadikan wajah pemuda tersebut dalam sapuan warna pada kanvas membuncah di hati Rivaille. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat janji._

_"…tunggu saja, Eren. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."_

'…._Muse_-ku tersayang.'

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

**.**

Hari itu, Rivaille mengurung diri di studionya untuk mencoba mengabadikan mata hijau memesona itu dalam buku gambarnya. Namun berkali-kali ia mencoba, dia selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan hasil karyanya dan berujung pada Rivaille menyobek lembaran kertas tersebut lalu mengulang menggambar di kertas baru. Jujur saja, saat itu Rivaille tidak akan sadar berapa lama waktu yang sudah dia habiskan di dalam studionya kalau Irvin dan Hanji tidak mendobrak masuk dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan untuk makan. Rivaille baru menyadari bila hari sudah berganti ketika Hanji menyalakan televisi dan menyetel berita. Ketika kedua orang itu melihat apa yang dia hasilkan, saat itu juga Hanji melayangkan vonis bahwa Rivaille sedang terobsesi pada warna hijau, membuatnya dihadiahi _falcon kick _ultra _fabulous_ Rivaille.

Tapi tendangan itu tetap tidak menyurutkan semangat Hanji untuk mengorek info tentang _muse_ terbaru Rivaille ini. Terutama ketika Rivaille mengiyakan pertanyaan Hanji tentang apakah dia berniat menjadikan si pemilik mata hijau sebagai model untuk lukisan _Lust_.

Dan Rivaille terpaksa menyamarkan dengusan gelinya ketika melihat wajah Hanji saat dia mengaku dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sang _muse_.

'…_.Tapi kenyataannya sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu.'_

Rivaille menggeram. Rasa frustasi terhadap diri sendiri mulai merambahi hati ketika mengingat-ingat hal tersebut. Sial.

"Oi, Rivaille! Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Habis ini yang tampil si 'Hexen', loh!" Hanji memanggil Rivaille. Tapi yang dipanggil hanya balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang kalau diterjemahkan dalam kalimat berbunyi _'Hah? Siapa?'_. Si manusia berkacamata itu menepuk kening. Baru ingat dia kalau ini kunjungan pertama si sahabat ke bar ini.

"'Hexen' itu bisa dibilang penari favorit di bar ini."

Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu hanya mengangguk. "Ooh."

"..Yah, walau aku sendiri kadang merasa sepertinya aku kenal dia sih…"

Di sini Rivaille menoleh pada Hanji. "Maksudmu merasa kenal dia?"

"Hanya dia yang menari dengan topeng. Kubilang itu sih yang menjadi daya tarik. Soalnya jadi tidak ada yang tahu wajah aslinya."

"Lalu kau merasa dia familiar?"

Hanji hanya mengangguk sambil mengigiti kuku, tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Entahlah. Figur tubuhnya itu familiar sekali, tapi tingkahnya berbeda 180 derajat dengan orang yang kukenal."

"Hoo."

* * *

Eren Jaeger.

Di mata kenalan ayahnya yang seorang dokter terkenal, dia dikenal sebagai anak laki-laki dari dokter Grisha Jaeger yang saat ini sedang menjalani pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas Sina jurusan seni.

Di mata penduduk kota, dia dikenal sebagai pemuda berusia 17 tahun dengan pola pikir dan tingkah layaknya anak kecil.

Di mata teman-teman sekampus, dia dikenal sebagai seorang yang idealis, punya cara pandang yang amat optimis, murah senyum dan ceria, bergerak berdasar emosi, jujur terhadap perasaan sendiri, sedikit temperamental, serta punya pikiran yang begitu 'suci'.

Di mata para dosen, dia dikenal sebagai salah satu murid yang paling gembira kalau sudah memegang kuas dan berhadapan dengan kanvas, juga paling antusias ketika pelajaran berlangsung sehingga meraih posisi yang lumayan tinggi dalam daftar mahasiswa kegemaran dosen.

Di mata teman-temannya, dia adalah figure 'adik laki-laki'—beberapa menganggapnya 'kakak'—yang begitu perhatian pada 'saudara'nya, seseorang yang akan bertindak pertama kali bila salah satu 'saudara'nya sedang mengalami masalah.

Di mata Jean Kirschtein, dia adalah rival-_slash_-sahabat yang paling asyik diajak bikin onar walau kadang-kadang tingkahnya seolah minta dihajar.

Di mata Armin Arlert, dia adalah sahabat karib yang selain sudah dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri juga merupakan sosok yang dia kagumi.

Di mata Mikasa Ackerman, dia adalah saudara angkat yang amat manis dan akan dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa-raga.

Di mata Hanji Zoe, dia adalah murid yang menarik, bisa dibilang _muse_ keduanya malah, dan sosok yang membuat harinya lebih berwarna.

Di mata Grisha Jaeger, dia adalah tipikal anak laki-laki pada umumnya yang sedikit keras kepala, kekanak-kanakan dan dikelilingi banyak teman yang sangat ia pedulikan, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan—menurut intuisinya sebagai ayah—dia juga menyembunyikan beberapa hal dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Tapi bagi Eren Jaeger sendiri?

Eren Jaeger hanyalah salah satu dari sekian persona yang dia miliki. Bukan dirinya yang asli.

* * *

**'Hexen'**

.

"Oi, 'Hexen', kenapa kau tidak—"

"_**SST!" **_

Perempuan dengan rambut hitam diikat dua membekap mulut rekannya yang hendak memanggil _pole dancer_ utama mereka. Membuat isyarat diam, dia kemudian berbisik pelan. "Jangan ganggu! Ini semacam ritualnya supaya bisa jadi 'Hexen'."

Perempuan itu baru melepaskan tangannya ketika si lelaki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Maksudmu agar bisa tampil total sebagai _pole dancer_, begitu?"

"Semacam itulah," perempuan itu kemudian menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang masih menutup mata. "Paling sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Ha? Kau ya—"

Belum selesai si laki-laki bicara, orang yang daritadi mereka bicarakan membuka mata dan berbalik menatap mereka. Dan memang, sorot mata pemuda tadi berubah. Kalau sebelumnya sorot mata itu tampak ceria khas anak-anak, kali ini matanya setengah menutup, kelihatan begitu seduktif dengan bulu mata panjang membingkai mata hijau cerah seperti emerald itu. Senyum dan sikap tubuhnya pun begitu. Bila senyumnya tadi begitu lebar dan manis, kali ini senyum tersebut berubah menggoda. Apalagi ketika cahaya lampu memantul pada _lipgloss_ yang melapisi bibir berwarna merah alami dan pemuda itu merubah cara berdirinya yang tegak seperti tentara militer menjadi lebih rileks dengan menumpukan tangan di pinggul. Memberi kesan seksi yang susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana, Samuel, Mina?"

Selagi laki-laki yang bernama Samuel itu membuka tutup mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit pun, yang perempuan, Mina, langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Seksi seperti biasa, 'Hexen'!"

Pemuda tersebut tertawa kecil. "Samuel, topengku?"

Tergagap karena mendadak dipanggil, laki-laki bernama Samuel itu langsung mengodorkan topeng kulit berwarna gading favorit pemuda tersebut. "I-ini."

Menerima topeng dengan hiasan payet dalam uluran tangan Samuel, dia kemudian segera mengenakannya. Tepat ketika dia selesai mengikat simpul tali penahan topeng tersebut, suara keras pembawa acara di luar terdengar.

"_Selanjutnya penari yang menjadi primadona si bar ini!" _

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

**.**

"Aah, pokoknya coba lihat sendiri deh! Aku yakin kalau penampilannya bisa membuatmu ingin melukis lagi!"

Rivaille hanya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

"'_**Hexen'!"**_

* * *

'**Hexen'**

**.**

"'Hexen', cepat!"

Memberi anggukan kecil pada Mina, pemuda itu kemudian melangkah dengan mantap menuju panggung.

"…'_**Hexen'!"**_

Ketika si pembawa acara mengucapkan namanya, pemuda itu langsung menyibakkan tirai dengan agak kencang. Membantunya menyita perhatian satu bar sekaligus membuat kemunculannya lebih dramatis. Matanya terasa silau akibat lampu yang menyorot ke arahnya, tapi itu bukan masalah. Dia sudah hapal mati bagaimana panggung dan _catwalk_ ini. Menyunggingkan senyum seduktif di bibir, dia mulai berjalan menuju panggung. Jantungnya bergedebar kencang ketika aliasnya mulai dielu-elukan, apalagi ketika dia sampai di panggung kecil itu. Intro musik yang dia gunakan sebagai pengiring mulai terdengar, membuat penontonnya bereru heboh ketika bagian desahan yang memang terdapat pada lagu itu terdengar. Dia kemudian menggoyangkan pinggulnya, tangannya ia bawa ke wajah, lalu dia turunkan ke bawah perlahan-lahan seiring irama musik.

Dan pada saat dia memulai tariannya ini, rasa penasarannya sekali lagi terusik. Adakah yang menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya? Adakah yang menyadari bila sosok 'Hexen' si _pole dancer_ ini mirip dengan seseorang? Pemuda ini nyaris jatuh ketika dia memikirkan hal tersebut, namun untungnya ia bisa menguasai diri dan kembali menggerayangi tiang dengan sensual. Pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Hexen' itu tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika debaran jantungnya semakin kencang akibat adrenalinnya yang meningkat. Persetan bila ada yang menyebutnya masokis karena hal ini. Toh tidak peduli seberapa sering dia menginjakkan kaki di panggung, sensasi ini selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam euphoria kenikmatan. Membuatnya lupa akan segala masalah yang ada ketika dia mengenakan identitasnya di luar tempat ini. Membuatnya merasa tertantang. Membuatnya merasa benar-benar hidup.

Sebab hanya di sini, di panggung ini sajalah, Eren Jaeger bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang asli.

—Walaupun itu berarti dia harus menjadi 'Hexen' dulu.

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

**.**

Pada momen di mana pemuda dengan nama panggung 'Hexen' itu menyibakkan tirai panggung yang menandakan kehadirannya, Rivaille sudah tertarik.

Lain dengan penari yang sebelumnya, orang ini mungkin satu-satunya yang benar-benar menggunakan pakaian—bukan sekedar secarik kain untuk menutupi aurat—dan memanfaatkannya untuk memberi kesan menggoda. 'Hexen' kemudian berjalan menuju panggung di mana tiang tersebut berada. Langkahnya mantap meski kakinya menggunakan sepatu boots kulit warna hitam, berhias gesper emas dan tali, selutut dengan hak—dari perkiraan Rivaille—enam inci yang meruncing. Dan cara berjalan itu… Rivaille cukup yakin itu cara berjalan yang biasa dilakukan oleh model—namanya _swagger_, kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Hanya saja ketika 'Hexen' melakukannya, dia berimprovisasi dengan menambahkan goyangan pinggul dengan seduktif. Menggoda, tapi juga terlihat elegan pada saat yang sama.

_Ahh ahh ahh ahh.. ahh ahh ahh ahh.._

Ketika dia sampai di panggung, musik mulai mengalun. Desah yang termasuk dalam intro lagu membuat penonton menggila dan semakin semangat untuk menyerukan nama 'Hexen' ketika pemuda itu kembali menggoyangkan pinggul. Dan di sela-sela gerakannya, Rivaille sempat melihat bibirnya yang sedikit mengkilap ketika ditimpa cahaya lampu membuka, ikut menyanyikan lagu walaupun suaranya teredam musik latar yang keras.

Tangannya dia bawa ke atas kepala, menggenggam tiang metalik itu dan perlahan dia turunkan ke kepalanya. Menyisiri rambut cokelat berpotongan _shaggy_ dengan panjang medium yang memberi kesan baru bangun tidur, lalu berlanjut ke topengnya, pipi, bibir berlumur lipgloss bening—jarinya menyentuh bibir, lalu dengan sengaja dia selipkan diantara bibirnya dan dia hisap sebentar sebelum dia kembali dia gerakkan ke bawah, membuat lipgloss di bibirnya berantakan dan saliva yang membasahi jemarinya menempel ke dagu. Memberi kesan seolah seseorang sudah melumat bibir ranum itu—kemudian ke rahang bawah, leher, dada—jemari itu bermain dengan kerah kausnya, memberi tarikan kecil yang kemudian mengekspos dada bidang tapi mulus khas remaja dan areola kemerahan yang sudah menegang—lalu torso, pinggul, dan akhirnya ke paha bagian dalam. Menggoda penonton dengan tempo gerakannya yang lambat.

Mendadak dia berbalik. Tangannya meraih tiang yang terpancang di tengahnya, kemudian membelainya dalam gerakan pelan sambil memutarinya dengan gaya yang sedikit lebih didramatisir—membuat perhatian hadirin tersita pada bokong kencang berlapis celana kulit berwarna hitam. Perlahan, ia rapatkan tubuhnya ke tiang itu, lalu dia dorong tubuhnya menjauh, memutarinya sekali lagi—sambil menggoyangkan pinggul itu—lalu mengaitkan salah satu kakinya ke tiang, membuat tiang tersebut terjepit di antara kedua kaki berbalut stocking hitam. Kemudian dia menautkan kakinya di belakang, menjepit tiang tersebut dengan paha, dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas masih dengan perlahan. Di sana dia menekuk tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat meringkuk kalau saja dia tidak berada di tengah-tengah tiang begitu.

Saat lagu latar sampai di _reff_ pertama, dengan tiba-tiba ia merubah posisinya. Dia buka kedua kakinya secara melebar. Kaki kanannya dengan cepat dia bawa ke depan tiang, lalu ditekuknya, memerangkap tiang tadi di belakang lutut yang menekuk, sementara kaki kirinya ia luruskan dengan posisi paha berada di belakang tiang untuk mengimbangi kaki satunya dan juga menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di udara. Punggungnya ia lengkungkan ke belakang, dengan salah satu tangan direntangkan ke samping dan seringai menggoda masih terpasang di wajah, seolah menyemangati penonton. Membuat kausnya sedikit terangkat, menampilkan garterbelt berenda warna hitam dan perut rata terlatih.

"_**HEXEEEEN!"**_

Dan tentu saja tindakannya ini kemudian dibalas dengan seruan dari penonton yang makin riuh menyebut namanya.

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

**.**

"Wuah! Rivaille! Kau lihat itu?" Hanji berseru semangat sambil menoleh pada Rivaille. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat tidaklah mengecewakan. Manusia berkacamata itu nyaris berseru girang melihat wajah Rivaille.

Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu sendiri tidak mengacuhkan kalimat Hanji. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang menari dengan lincah di panggung sambil berkali-kali menggoda mereka. Rivaille terlanjur asyik mengamati orang itu. Mengamati bagaimana senyum yang menghias wajahnya tidak juga hilang walau peluh mulai membasahi tubuh dan membuat kaus putihnya terlihat tembus pandang dan menempel pada tubuh, menampilkan lekuk tubuh dan siluet dua tonjolan di area pektoral. Mengamati bagaimana sinar lampu menimpa boots kulitnya yang mengilap ketika dia mengubah posisinya. Mengamati bagaimana otot pahanya yang terlatih berkontraksi ketika dia melakukan split secara vertikal. Mengamati bagaiman bibir berpoles lapisan _lipgloss_-nya yang berantakan membuka-tutup seiring lirik lagu pengiring. Membuat Rivaille tanpa sadar menganggap orang yang menyanyikan lirik sugestif yang menggema ke seluruh bar.

Rivaille merasa bibirnya kering mendadak ketika pemuda di panggung itu menjilat bibirnya. Gerakannya entah mengapa terlihat begitu erotis di mata Rivaille. Membuatnya merasakan gejolak yang walau terasa aneh masih bisa ditolerir pada area bawah tubuhnya. Rivaille sekali lagi mendecakkan lidah. Sial. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hanji benar. Menonton penampilan 'Hexen' ini memberinya inspirasi.

* * *

'**Hexen' – Eren Jaeger**

**.**

Manuver demi manuver dia lakukan. Mulai dari _basic climb, angel, invert, crucifix_, sampai _icon split_ dan _eye opener_, semua dia lakukan dengan sempurna dan sukses membuat penontoh bersorak riuh-rendah. Eren kembali melenggokkan tubuh. Tangannya menari lincah di permukaan tubuhnya sebelum menempatkan diri dan menggenggam tiang metalik di tengah panggung. Dia menarik tubuhnya, melakukan _climb_ sekali lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih tinggi, lalu dengan cepat melakukan gerakan menedang, membuat terlihat melakukan roll belakang setengah jalan di udara. Lalu dia mengaitkan kaki kanannya ke tiang dan mengunakan yang kiri untuk menahan posisinya sejenak. Dilanjutkan dengan memperbaiki genggamannya di tiang, meluruskan kaki kirinya dan merentangkan tangan kiri—melakukan _divine diva_ dan mempertahankan posisi itu beberapa detik saja sebelum melakukan _floater_ setelah kembali menggenggam tiang dengan kedua tangan.

Sampai pada _reff_ terakhir, Eren memutuskan untuk memberi servis dengan gerakan yang lebih ekstrim. Dimulai dengan _cartwheel_—sebuah gerakan yang mirip meroda dalam senam lantai, hanya saja dengan tangan berpegang pada tiang, dilanjutkan dengan _transition up the pole_—gerakan setengah roll belakang tadi—dan membuat salah satu posisi favortinya, _half flag invert_, dengan meluruskan kakinya ke atas. Membuat tubuhnya terbalik di mata penonton yang masih bersorak riuh sambil melemparkan lembaran uang ke panggung. Tersenyum puas dengan reaksi mereka, Eren kemudian melakukan gerakan esktrim lain sebagai penutup. Masih dalam posisinya tadi, dia kemudian menekuk lutut, mengaitkan kakinya ke belakang tiang dan melepas tangannya. Membuat kaus longgar berwarna putih dengan bahu lebarnya tertarik gravitasi dan menampakkan otot perut yang kencang dan terlatih, juga garterbelt berwarna hitam. Posisinya itu juga membuat leher berhias c_ollar-_nya yang terjulur terlihat lebih jenjang dan tulang belikat yang mengintip di balik kaus itu lebih menggoda. Mengakibatkan penontoh kembali meneriakkan nama panggungnya dengan kencang dan jumlah lembaran uang yang dilempar ke arah panggung meningkat drastis.

Dan saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok orang itu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Eren Jaeger**_

_**.**_

_Mereka bertemu tiga bulan lalu, ketika Eren yang saat itu terburu-buru menuju universitas karena bangun kesiangan—hasil pulang dari bar jam tiga pagi—tanpa sengaja menabraknya, lalu membuat map yang dipegang orang itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya._

_Saat itu, Eren otomatis meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil membantu memunguti kertas yang jatuh. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu meringis kecil ketika dia mendengar laki-laki yang ia tabrak mendecih. Ingin rasanya dia membela diri, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan ketika memang dirinya yang bersalah. Eren akhirnya berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya memungut kertas itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat, tapi juga berhati-hati agar kertas-kertas tersebut tidak kenapa-napa. Sambil memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut, Eren dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan gambar yang terdapat di atasnya. Semuanya hanya berupa sketsa kasar yang dibuat dengan pensil, tapi hasilnya sama bagusnya dengan gambar Mikasa—saudara angkatnya yang disebut-sebut sebagai pelukis jenius._

_Hanya saja, bekas timbul di belakang kertas itu sedikit membuat Eren heran. Apakah orang ini membuat gambar itu dengan perasaan kesal sampai-sampai terlalu kuat ketika menekan pensil?_

_Pertanyaan itu masih menempel di kepala Eren sampai dia selesai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Setelah merapikan tumpukan kertas dalam tangannya, Eren kemudian menyerahkannya ke orang itu. Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi merasuk ke hati ketika Eren melihat wajah kesal laki-laki di depannya. Eren kemudian membungkuk kecil, mengucapkan permintaan maaf setulus yang dia bisa._

_"A-ah! Aku minta maaf!"_

_"Tch. Lain kali jangan meleng, bocah. Memangnya matamu hanya pajangan?"_

_Suara rendah orang itu terdengar dan diakhiri dengan decak sebal. Eren melirikkan mata, mengintip wajah orang itu dari sela-sela poninya dan kembali meringis ketika melihat kedua alis orang itu bertaut._

_"I-iya, aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru."_

_Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, dia melihat laki-laki itu mengerling padanya. Tindakannya ini membuat Eren akhirnya melihat keseluruhan wajahnya untuk pertama kali. Menilai dari kontur wajahnya yang tegas, jelas sekali kalau laki-laki di depannya ini lebih tua—meski lebih pendek 10 cm—dari Eren. Kulitnya pucat, seperti jarang terkena matahari. Kontras dengan helaian berwarna eboni yang membingkai wajahnya. Bibirnya tipis dan tampak kering, kedua sudutnya tertarik kebawah, membentuk huruf u terbalik. Merasa dia terlalu lama memperhatikan bibir orang itu, Eren kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya malah bertemu dengan mata laki-laki itu._

_Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Eren untuk diasosiasikan ketika melihat kedua mata kelabu cerah itu adalah rembulan yang menghias langit. Warna perak dengan sedikit sepuhan biru pucat itu tampak indah, seperti batu spinel hiasan topeng yang ia kenakan tiap kali tampil di panggung. Eren sedikit penasaran, mungkinkah itu lensa kontak berwarna? Atau mungkin memang dari sananya seperti itu?_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat satu hal. Dia sudah terlambat! Eren kemudian melirik jam tangannya, mengumpat pelan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sekian menit, dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badan lalu meminta maaf dengan terburu-buru pada orang tersebut._

_"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku!"_

_Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Eren segera berlari menuju universitas. Pikiran tentang orang itu terlupakan untuk beberapa saat._

_Kecuali mata kelabu itu._

* * *

'**Hexen' – Eren Jaeger**

**.**

Mengakhiri tariannya dengan _cartwheel_, Eren mau tidak mau berpikir sejak kapan orang itu berada di sini. Dan jujur saja, dia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya ketika membayangkan kemungkinan bila orang itu menonton atraksinya sejak awal. Rasanya malu, tapi di saat bersamaan Eren juga berdebar-debar dibuatnya ketika orang itu memperhatikan setiap gerakannya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Apakah itu karena dia sadar bila yang menari ini adalah orang yang menabraknya tiga bulan lalu? Mungkinkah itu karena dia hanya sekedar mengagumi? —Atau jika menilai dari ekspresi datarnya, jangan-jangan karena tidak menarik?

Ah, tapi Eren tidak peduli selama orang itu tetap menatapnya dengan mata kelabu tajam itu. Mata kelabu yang sampai terbawa ke mimpinya biarpun tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar, lalu tenggelam dalam sensasi nikmat yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika tampil di panggung sebagai 'Hexen' bila mengingatnya—juga pemilik mata tersebut. Yang hampir setiap hari menghiasi mimipinya dengan berbagai skenario yang berujung pada pemilik mata itu mendominasi dirinya dan membuat Eren tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali memohon agar dia terus mempermainkan tubuh Eren sambil menatapnya dengan mata kelabu itu. Juga yang membuatnya berakhir terbangun dengan ereksi—dan kadang-kadang sprei basah karena cairan produksi testisnya.

Terpancing keinginannya sendiri untuk membuat wajah datar itu menampakkan ekspresi lain, Eren menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lebih aktif. Pinggulnya dia goyangkan dengan gerakan memutar, mengarahkan pandangan penonton ke area _gluteus maximum_ yang dalam balutan celana pendek—_**pendek**_—ketat itu. Tangannya yang dilapis sarung tangan panjang warna hitam dari bahan kulit juga tidak tinggal diam. Dari tiang, tangan itu kembali melekatkan diri ke tubuhnya, memainkan ujung kaus yang berkali-kali terangkat dan menampilkan sekelumit kulit kecoklatan dan dua simpul berwarna hitam di sisi kiri-kanan pinggul Eren. Eren tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyeringai melihat orang itu melebarkan mata dan tanpa sadar membuka mulut sebagai bentuk terkejut ketika Eren, setelah melempar senyum usil persis ke arahnya, kemudian menarik lepas kedua simpul itu. Eren jadi makin ingin menggodanya ketika laki-laki itu kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan paksa sambil memalingkan wajah.

Sayang, waktu tidak memberi Eren kesempatan. Menahan keinginan konyol untuk cemberut, Eren kemudian menatap ke arah laki-laki itu. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Eren dengan sengaja mengecup jemarinya, lalu membuat gesture _'kiss bye'_ pada orang itu. Setelahnya dia langsung berbalik dan kembali menyusuri _catwalk_ menuju belakang panggung, tidak memedulikan teriakan senang juga terkejut yang terdengar di belakangnnya.

Ketika tiba di belakang panggung, Eren tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke ruang gantinya dan menutup pintu. Lalu Eren sandarkan dirinya ke pintu dan perlahan merosot, hingga akhirnya dia terduduk di lantai dengan punggung masih bersandar ke pintu di belakangnya. Menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan tangan, Eren hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Tapi dari cermin besar yang berada persis di hadapannya, dia juga melihat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah walau tubuhnya gemetar hingga ke ujung kaki. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Eren kemudian menengadahkan kepala. Tawa terengah keluar dari bibir Eren ketika dia melepaskan topeng dengan tangan gemetar.

"Akhirnya…"

Manik hijau itu berkilat senang.

"…Aku menemukanmu."

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

Rivaille merasa tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mata pemuda yang bergelantungan di tiang layaknya monyet itu bertemu dengan matanya. Walau posisinya tidak begitu dekat dari panggung, momen di mana mereka bertatapan membuat Rivaille melihat sesuatu yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Dari kedua lubang berbentuk almond pada topeng gading berpayet yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut terlihat mata hijau cerah itu. Mata hijau yang Rivaille berani sumpah hanya dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda yang menabraknya, milik _muse_-nya seorang.

Dan ketika pemuda itu mengakhiri tariannya dengan gerakan mero—oke, _cartwheel_, kalau berdasarkan koreksi Hanji yang berseru _'Uooh, _cartwheel_ lagi!'_ di sampingnya, sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Rivaille bersemu merah wajahnya merasuk ke otak.

'…_.Berarti _pole dancer_ ini dan bocah itu… orang yang __**sama**__?' _

Rivaille mangap. Demi apa—_**dia terangsang oleh seorang bocah?**_ Yang benar saja!

Itu yang pertama dipikirkan Rivaille. Tapi bagaimana dia mau mengelak bila pemuda yang dia sebut bocah ini lagi-lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sensual begitu? Bagaimana bisa Rivaille tidak terangsang ketika dia kembali memamerkan perutnya yang ramping sambil menyunggingkan seringai itu? Lalu—tolong jangan bilang kedua simpul di sisi pinggulnya itu tali _thong…_ dan demi ke-_hermaphrodite_-an Hanji, _**tolong jangan bilang kalau pemuda itu mau melepasnya**_!

Tapi dasar nasib. Apa yang tidak diharapkan Rivaille malah dilakukan oleh 'Hexen'_—'Eren,'_ koreksi Rivaille. Pemuda itu malah memberinya senyuman usil sebelum dengan perlahan meelepas simpul itu dalam satu tarikan. Membuat Rivaille langsung mengatupkan mulut kuat-kuat—_**auh**_, sepertinya giginya tidak sengaja mengoyak bibir bila rasa besi yang terkecap di lidah dan perih di bibir Rivaille jadi indikator—dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. _Brengsek!_ Kenapa pemuda ini harus bersikap begitu menggairahkan, sih?!

Sampai di penghujung lagu, baru lah Rivaille berani memandang ke depan lagi. Tapi entah itu karena Dewi Fortuna sedang dalam mood nge-_troll_ atau ini memang kebetulan yang amat-sangat-luar-biasa-brengseknya, lagi-lagi dia bertatapan dengan mata hijau itu. Dia sudah tidak lagi menggoyangkan tubuh dengan gerakan erotis, tapi kali ini pemilik rambut cokelat itu malah mencium jemarinya, lalu membuat gerakan meniup tepat ke arah Rivaille sebelum berbarik dengan dramatis dan berjalan ke pintu bertirai tadi.

Rivaille mau tidak mau terpana dengan keberanian—kenekatan—kebodohan pemuda tadi. Seumur hidupnya, belum ada orang yang berani—atau cukup nekat/bodoh untuk melakukan itu, meski itu _fangirl _paling _hardcore_-nya sekalipun.

Bocah itu. _Memberinya_. _**Kiss bye.**_

_Dafuq?_ Ceritanya dia menantang nih?

"…Ri…vaille?" Hanji memanggil. Tapi apa-apaan itu suaranya? Kenapa dia terdengar seperti orang tercekik begitu?

"Hm?"

"…Kenapa kamu menyeringai begitu?"

Rivaille spontan menampar bibirnya sendiri. Benar kata Hanji, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa dia sadari, membuat seringai bak seorang predator yang melihat mangsanya.

Atau kalau disesuaikan dengan kondisi Rivaille, pelukis pengidap _art block_ yang menemukan _muse_-nya (kembali).

Dan mana sudi Rivaille melepaskan _muse_-nya lagi.

"Oi, Hanji."

Tiba-tiba dipanggil, Hanji langsung menoleh pada Rivaille. Seringai tadi masih menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Hanji bergidik sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Rivaille saat itu.

"Ya, Rivaille?"

"Siapa pemilik bar ini?"

"…," Hanji makin bertanya-tanya, tapi dia jawab saja pertanyaan Rivaille. "..Tadi kau sudah bertemu, kok. Pemilik bar ini si Mike."

"Hanji."

"Apa?"

"Kau akrab dengan Mike'kan?"

"….Iya?"

"Bantu aku bicara dengannya kalau begitu."

Hanji jadi makin bingung ke mana jalan pembicaraan ini. "Buat apa?"

Kali ini Rivaille menghadap ke arahnya. Memberi Hanji pemandangan gratis bagaimana seringai di wajah Rivaille melebar dan kilat maniak _slash_ senang khas anak kecil mendapat mainan baru terpampang di mata kelabu yang biasanya hanya menampakkan rasa kesal itu.

"Aku melihatnya. Sudah ketemu."

"Melihat? 'Nya'? Ketemu? Sia—" mata Hanji kemudian melebar. Tiba-tiba mengerti maksud Rivaille.

"Oke… aku tahu kalau _muse-_mu bermata hijau, tapi s-seriusan?! Jadi dia… …_muse_-mu… dia.. dia 'Hexen'?!"

Rivaille hanya membalas pertanyaan semangat Hanji dengan anggukan kalem. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah panggung. Matanya memandang nanar, mengingat bagaimana orang yang paling ia cari-cari tadi menari di sana. Mengepalkan tangan, Rivaille lalu menoleh pada Hanji. Suaranya ketika berbicara terdengar tegas, tidak memberi ruang bagi Hanji untuk membantahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Tangan Rivaille berjentik, sudah gatal karena keinginan kuat untuk menyalin sosok orang itu dalam kanvas.

"…Terserah caranya bagaimana, mau legal atau illegal, mau secara halus atau paksa sekalipun—aku tidak peduli."

Di saat bersamaan, dadanya juga berdebar ketika memikirkan lukisannya yang akhirnya akan lengkap.

"Aku ingin dia yang jadi model untuk _Lust_."

Tapi di atas semuanya, dia sangat penasaran bagaimana hasilnya bila lukisan itu jadi.

.

.

.

'_Ketemu. Ketemu. Ketemu.'_

'_Aku menemukanmu.' _

'_Dan kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _muse_-ku yang tersayang.'_

'…_Eren.'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** halo, saya Neete dan selamat datang di fanfic kedua saya di fandom SnK.

Pertama-tama, saya mau membuat pengakuan dulu. Jujur, hampir setengah isi fanfic ini imajinasi doang. Bagian _pole dancing_ dan _Green Meadow_ itu juga saya buat dengan berpandu pada informasi yang disediakan di internet, sehingga bisa jadi ada kesalahan. Kalau misalkan memang ada yang salah, tolong katakan segera pada saya. Soalnya saya tidak mau dituduh menyesatkan orang ***PLAK***

Pengertian _muse_ sudah saya berikan di atas. Tentang _signet ring_ bisa dilihat di **fairyfrog. deviantart art /Onyx-hidden-signet-ring-185456897** (jangan lupa hapus spasinya). Kira-kira seperti itulah, hanya saja beda jenis batu dan lambang. Yang penasaran dengan gerakan-gerakan_ pole dancing_ itu bisa dicek di ** / moves/**. Sekedar informasi saja, gerakan yang saya deskripsikan di sini ada a_ngel, divine diva, cartwheel, half flag invert, _dan_ half flag invert to French brass monkey_. Untuk lagu pengiring yang dipakai Eren, itu lagu**_ 'Ifuu Doudou'_** yang dinyanyikan **_'Shoose'_**. Bisa dicari di youtube.

Saya hanya bisa berharap semoga fanfic ini bisa kalian nikmati. Silakan sampaikan pendapat anda tentang fanfic ini lewat review. Kalau misalkan ada kritik yang ingin kalian sampaikan, silakan juga. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati—selama itu bukan flame. Kritik dan flame itu beda, oke?

Akhir kata, berkenankah anda untuk memberi review?

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.

~Neete a.k.a. K. Oni


	2. Commedia dell'Arte

**It's Either Lust or Love © Neete**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rate: M**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Tema agak dewasa, Deskripsi yang mungkin agak amit-amit, EYD kacau, Bahasa tidak baku, kemungkinan OOC, PoV yang bergonta-ganti, Alur agak berulang, TAMBAHAN: SPOILER karena di sini saya menyebutkan semua Titan-Shifter (Terima kasih pada TOGANE SHIRO yang mengingatkan saya).  
**

**A/N:** kalian….. Demi apa, saya kaget melihat fanfic ini bisa diterima dengan baik. Padahal saya bikin fanfic ini juga awalnya karena iseng, lho. Lalu sepertinya banyak yang terpikat sama sosok Hexen, ya? Benar-benar tidak saya sangka…. Tapi, yap, maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. Ini chapter 2.

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari fanfic ini, mengingat ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang saja.**

Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati.

_Enjoy Reading._

**P.S.:** tolong perhatikan nama siapa yang tercantum setelah linebreak agar tidak kebingungan ketika mengikuti jalan cerita.

**_HARAP DIBACA DULU_**

Hanya pemberitahuan saja, saya berniat untuk mengedit ulang fanfic ini (juga fanfic lain dengan rating M yang saya buat) sehingga sebisa mungkin semua lemon dan fanservice jadi implisit—kalau bisa. Kalau tidak, ada kemungkinan semua adegan itu saya hilangkan. Tapi versi asli (yang dengan lemon/fanservice) akan saya upload di tempat lain. Antara Archive of Our Own, tumblr, notes FB, atau saya kirim langsung secara privat saja kalau ada yang mau membaca versi NSFWnya.

Iya, saya kelihatan lebay. Tapi saya juga nggak mau ambil risiko om saya yang tahu fanfiction jadi silent reader fanfic saya. Jadi kalau mau membaca yang versi 'lemon', tolong hubungi saya. Nanti saya berikan linknya.

* * *

Pi pi pi

Ponsel di meja di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi keras, memaksa pemuda berambut cokelat bagai kayu mahogani itu keluar dari gelungan selimutnya yang amat menggoda. Menggeram kesal, ia meraih benda tersebut dan mematikan alarm pada ponselnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menguap lebar. Ngantuk, ingin tidur. Itu yang ada di pikirannya, tapi bisa apa dia ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Menggerutu, pemuda ini bangkit dan menyambar selembar handuk lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Ponselnya dibiarkan tergeletak di kasur yang masih berantakan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Kantuknya hilang setelah membersihkan diri dan membuat matanya kembali 100 watt. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, pemuda ini kemudian menuju lemari, mengambil seragam Universitas Sina, tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini, dan mengenakan seragam tersebut dengan agak terburu-buru. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini kemudian mematut diri di depan cermin, mengecek penampilannya, lalu tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia menggantung handuk dan mengambil pita hitam yang ada di atas meja, mengalungkannya di leher kemudian menahannya dengan pin berbentuk oval—alih-alih dasi standar.

"Yosh, persiapan beres!"

Di pantulan cermin, terlihat sosok pemuda dalam balutan _blazer_—kalau mau dibilang begitu, baginya ini lebih mirip pea coat—berwarna _Prussian blue_ dengan dalaman berupa _waist-coat_ biru keabuan dan kemeja putih serta celana panjang dengan warna yang senada. Rambut cokelatnya masih terlihat agak basah, sementara titik air masih menggelayuti bulu matanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan bibir merahnya melengkung, membentuk senyum percaya diri. Mata hijaunya terlihap berkilap, menatap pantulannya di cermin dengan ceria, sampai dia melihat bekas kehitaman di bawah matanya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin, memperhatikan baik-baik bekas terebut.

Aih, kantung matanya parah.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Sudah risiko punya kantung mata macam begini dengan pekerjaan sambilannya. Dia kemudian menuju meja belajar dan mengambil tasnya yang sudah dia siapkan kemarin. Kini dia sudah siap. Namun sebelum pergi, pemuda ini kemudian menoleh ke pigura kecil di meja belajarnya. Pada pigura itu, terbingkai sebuah foto wanita berambut cokelat panjang dan mengenakan terusan krem. Senyum menghiasi paras wanita yang bila dilihat baik-baik ternyata memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan pemuda tadi. Terutama pada bentuk mata lengkap dengan bulu mata lentik yang membingkainya dan senyum manis yang menghangatkan hati itu.

Senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibir sang pemuda pudar. Menutup mata hijaunya, dia mengucap pelan.

"….Eren pergi dulu, ibu."

* * *

**It's Either Lust or Love**

**Story © Neete**

**.**

Commedia dell'Arte

Pierrot, Pantalone, Il Dottore, Brighella, Il Capitano, Scaramuccia, Columbine, Pedrolino, Pulcinella, Sandrone, La Signora, Tartaglia, Arlecchino

Empat persona, Tiga belas topeng

Semoga kalian menikmati pertunjukan kami!

.

Terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang memberi saya review, kritik, dan masukan, juga bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak pada **Ferra Rii**, yang mau saya ajak mendiskusikan, yang sudah mem-beta dan memberi banyak masukan untuk fanfic ini.

_Kalian semua sumber inspirasi saya.  
_

* * *

**Eren Jaeger**

**.**

Carla Jaeger, bagi Eren kecil, adalah seorang ibu dambaan yang menjadi poros dunianya.

Begitu baik dan pengertian, tapi juga bisa tegas di saat yang diperlukan. Seorang wanita dewasa yang selalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Yang melimpahinya dengan segala kasih sayang. Yang memberinya pelajaran berarti yang membentuk dirinya menjadi dia yang sekarang. Yang selalu membisikkan kalimat menenangkan di kala mimpi buruk menghantui. Yang selalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang sambil tertawa dengan suara manis seperti madu itu. Yang memberi, juga menjadi alasannya sehingga dia bisa menjalani hari sambil tersenyum meski selalu diledek teman sekolahnya sebagai 'anak manja'. Yang mengenalkannya pada bagaimana menyenangkannya menari. Yang membuat dunianya selalu dihiasi warna—

—Sampai kejadian itu.

Eren sejak awal sudah paham bila sang ibunda memiliki tubuh lemah. Namun dia tahu sang ibu, mau sakit seperti apapun juga, tidak mungkin tidak menyambut Eren yang baru pulang dengan ucapan selamat datang bersama senyuman miliknya yang meneduhkan hati. Eren tahu bila bukan hal biasa saja yang menantinya ketika dia melihat sang ibu duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Eren tahu kalau dia seharusnya segera menelpon ambulans ketika merasakan betapa dingin tubuh ibunya.

Tapi kenyataanya Eren tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain jatuh berlutut di depan sang ibu dengan air mata merebak. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan dia menghubungi sang ayah dan Mikasa, sebab apa yang dia tahu selanjutnya adalah dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, dengan Mikasa dan Armin Arlelt—sahabatnya sejak kecil—duduk di sampingnya. Kedua orang itu tampak begitu lega ketika Eren sadar. Armin bahkan sempat menitikkan air mata sementara Mikasa memeluknya erat dengan tubuh gemetar. Mikasa kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Gadis yang menjadi saudara angkatnya itu mengatakan bahwa dia mendapat telepon dari Eren, namun tidak ada yang berbicara ketika dia mengangkat telepon tersebut. Lalu karena panik, perempuan berambut hitam itu kemudian segera menghubungi Grisha dan pergi ke rumah Eren, hanya untuk disambut dengan pemandangan Carla yang bersandar pada kursi dan Eren berlutut di hadapan sang ibu, namun keduanya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Dan itulah di mana Eren mengingat sang ibu.

"Mikasa…. Ibu..?"

Dan betapa hancurnya hati Eren ketika Mikasa menggelengkan kepala.

"Ha… ha…"

Ibunya, ibundanya tercinta sudah tiada. Ibunya yang menjadi satu-satunya warna, yang memberinya perlindungan, yang mengasuhnya, kini sudah tiada. Ditarik eksistensinya oleh Yang Di Atas Sana, bersamaan dengan seluruh warna yang menghiasi hidup Eren.

"A... Ha... Ha…"

Eren merasakan bagaimana Mikasa memeluknya. Dia merasakan bagaimana Mikasa membisikkan bila tidak hanya dirinya yang sedih dan pundaknya yang basah akibat tetesan air mata. Dia merasakan bagaimana Armin menggenggam tangannya sambil berusaha merangkul Mikasa dan dirinya.

"Eren, jangan ditahan. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja. Kami di sini, Eren."

Dia tahu itu percuma saja dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat ibunya kembali. Namun ucapan Armin itu akhirnya membuat Eren tak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya. Seperti anak kecil, dia akhirnya menangis dan menjerit. Menangis, sampai tenggorokannya tercekat dan suaranya sengau. Menangis, sampai matanya sembap dan kemerahan. Menangis, sampai air matanya terasa kering. Menjerit, memanggil nama ibunya. Menjerit, memohon agar ibunya kembali. Menjerit, memohon agar siapapun yang di atas sana menukar dirinya dan sang ibu.

Walau dia paham itu sia-sia saja.

Sejak itu, Eren merasa satu demi satu warna yang ada pada dunianya memudar dan akhirnya digantikan dengan berbagai warna kelabu. Dan pada akhirnya, 3 tahun lalu pada satu hari di musim semi, bersamaan dengan pengkremasian jasad sang ibu, dunia Eren kehilangan warnanya.

* * *

**Eren Jaeger**

**.**

"Aku pergi dulu!"

**_Blam_**.

Debam pintu terdengar keras. Eren hanya bisa menghela napas begitu dia sudah berada di luar rumah. Ah, kadang dia merasa rugi mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu ketika tidak ada orang yang akan membalas. Tapi apa mau dikata, ini sudah kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Susah menghilangkan kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging—lebih-lebih ketika yang mengajarinya untuk bersikap begitu adalah almarhumah ibunda tersayang.

_Ibu…_

Eren menggelengkan kepala. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh begini terus tiap kali teringat sang ibu. Dia harus kuat!

"Ahem." dia menggumam sedikit, mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri yang masih agak menggeram, lalu dengan sengaja meninggikan suaranya. "Ahem!"

Mengangguk puas mendengar suaranya sendiri, pemuda bermata hijau itu kemudian mengangkat kepala yang entah sejak kapan dia tundukkan. Senyum manis dan ekspresi ceria kini terpatri di wajahnya, menggantikan wajah kesal siap meledak yang tadi.

Eren Jaeger _mode off_, Elen _mode on_.

"Yosh, aku berangkat!"

* * *

Dunia ini ibarat teater luar biasa besar tempat drama berjudul kehidupan berlangsung dengan setiap orang di muka bumi adalah pemeran utamanya dan disutradarai oleh Yang Di Atas Sana.

Itu adalah hal yang sangat disetujui Eren. Dunia ini memang sebuah teater besar, yang kemudian di dalamnya berisi sekian panggung di mana manusia memerankan ceritanya masing-masing sambil saling tonton. Lalu dalam tiap panggung ini ada saat di mana pemain baru ditambahkan atau pemain lain dihilangkan, saat di mana situasi berubah sedih atau senang, keadaan berubah genting atau membosankan, dan sebagainya. Tapi semua ini tergantung sudut pandang pemeran yang mana, mengingat dalam satu panggung ada sekian pemeran yang kesemuanya adalah pemeran utama—dan tentu saja semua itu dinilai dari sudut pandang masing-masing.

Hanya saja, kadang-kadang Eren merasa peran yang dilakoninya amatlah kompleks. Baginya, dunia miliknya bukan berupa satu panggung besar di mana dia terus menerus berperan sebagai Eren Jaeger dari lahir hingga ajal menjemput. Menurut sudut pandang Eren, dunianya—kalau secara garis besar saja—terdiri atas kurang lebih empat panggung, yaitu rumah, universitas, bar, dan kota Sina, dengan peran yang kepribadiannya berubah-ubah tergantung dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Awalnya, ini terasa membingungkan juga menyebalkan minta ampun bagi Eren sendiri. Rasanya kalau diumpamakan dengan topeng, seperti dalam satu panggung ini kau harus memerankan seluruh karakter Commedia Dell'arte sekaligus. Pada saat X di hadapan A menggunakan topeng Brighella, sementara begitu bertemu B dalam kondisi Z kau harus langsung mengganti topeng menjadi Arlecchino. Bikin pusing, juga capek sendiri.

Tapi Eren malas berkomentar. Biarlah perannya begitu ribet. Toh, yang lain pun sama. Mereka juga memakai topeng dalam memerankan perannya. Dan kebetulan saja Eren memilih untuk menggunakan sekian lapis topeng sekaligus. Biar greget.

Nah, untuk hari ini, Eren juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti biasa. Yah… katakanlah bagai Pierrot yang bertransformasi menjadi Pedrolino. Begitu melangkahkan kaki dari pagar rumah, dia langsung menanggalkan topeng 'Eren Jaeger' si anak dokter Grisha Jaeger yang salah jurusan dan menggantinya dengan 'Elen', si pemuda manis lemah lembut penyayang 'saudara'nya. Perubahan wajahnya tidak banyak, hanya merilekskan otot di kening dan membuat senyuman di bibir, tapi tolong jangan tanya perubahan sikap tubuh dan tingkah lakunya. Kalau tadi Eren tampak seperti remaja pubertas dalam masa labil yang geram dengan orang tua yang mereka anggap terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan mereka, tingkahnya kini lebih santai. Punggungnya yang tadi agak membungkuk kini tegak. Langkah kakinya juga tidak menghentak. Bisa dibilang, langkah kakinya lebih ringan, Setengah berjalan biasa setengah melompat. Amat riang, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap '_oh-God-just-take-me-already'_ tadi.

Topengnya kini sudah terpasang. Eren lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap, meninggalkan panggung bertajuk 'rumah' juga peran 'Eren Jaeger' dan bersiap memasuki panggung lain bersetting 'universitas' dengan peran 'Elen'.

Satu drama lagi kini siap dilakoni Eren.

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

"Hanji.."

"Ya, Rivaille?"

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau menyeretku ke universitas ini ketika aku bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari _muse_-ku?"

Kali ini gantian Hanji yang menatap Rivaille dengan wajah datar.

"Rivaille, masa iya kamu lupa kalau masa cutimu sebagai dosen sudah selesai?"

"Terus?"

"…Kau ini serius dengan kata-katamu tadi, ya?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" coba gengsinya tidak ketinggian dan wajahnya lebih ekspresif, Rivaille pasti memasang wajah '_you-don't-say?_'.

"….Ah, Rivaille, tolong. Lagipula muse-mu sudah ketemu dan kita sudah dapat izin dari Mike. Santai saja dong! Rileks, man. Rileks."

* * *

_Kemarin malam_

**_Levi 'Rivaille' Smith, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharias_**

_._

_Sejauh yang Hanji tahu, baru kali ini dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika mengutarakan keinginannya pada orang. Biasanya sih, manusia yang gendernya entah apa itu langsung terjang saja. Namun kali ini, dia harus menyusun kata-kata dulu ketika berhadapan dengan Mike._

_"Err... Jadi begini…" Hanji menarik napas pendek. Frustasi sendiri karena kata-kata tak juga terbentuk di kepala. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. "Mike, aku dan Rivaille mau minta izin untuk berdiskusi dengan salah satu pole dancermu yang nama panggungnya Hexen itu. Orang ini berniat untuk menjadikan Hexen sabagai objek lukisannya yang selanjutnya. Kusarankan sih, tolong beri kami izin. Soalnya aku tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille kalau kamu menola—auh! Rivaille, apa-apaan, sih!?"_

_"Apa-apaan kata-katamu yang terakhir tadi?"_

_"Lho? Itu 'kan apa yang kamu bilang?!"_

_"Um… Sir Rivaille? Miss—eh, Sir Hanji?"_

_Perkataan Mike akhirnya memutus adu mulut Hanji dan Rivaille._

_"Ah, maaf, Mike."_

_"Tidak masalah," pria berkumis itu berkata. "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan niat menjadikan Hexen sebagai objek lukisan."_

_Wajah Hanji jadi ceria seketika._

_"Serius, Mike? Tidak masalah?"_

_"Denganku, tidak. Tolong ingat satu hal saja."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Iya atau tidaknya dia menjadi model lukisanmu, itu terserah Hexen sendiri. Jadi sebaikanya tanyakan saja padanya langung."_

_"Eh, Mike? Memang itu rencana kami setelah bertanya padamu, sih."_

_"Kalau begitu kudoakan agar kalian berhasil membujuknya."_

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

"Hanya karena kita sudah mendapat izin dari si pemilik bar, bukan berarti kita bisa tenang, Hanji."

_'Tch. Bilang saja kau sudah nafsu ingin menggambar—eh, mungkin memakan Hexen, Rivaille.'_ pikir si manusia berkacamata mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu. Hanji kemudian menoleh pada laki-laki di sampingnya. "Rivaille seriusan deh… obsesimu parah. Terus bukannya kamu setuju mau melihat-lihat bagaimana kelasku waktu jam melukis? Masa kamu mau mengingkari janjimu?"

Ah, sial. Rivaille lupa itu.

Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu kemudian menghela napas. Ah, percuma saja mencoba mengelak sekarang. Bisa-bisa Hanji akan terus mengungkit-ungkit masalah Rivaille orang yang tidak tepat janji kalau dia tidak memedulikannya.

"Baiklah, Hanji, kau menang."

"Yay." diucapkan dengan setengah sarkasme.

**_KRIIING!_**

Dering bel berbunyi, menggema ke seluruh bagian gedung dan meredam dengung percakapan untuk sesaat. Hanji kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, waktu untuk memulai kegiatan mereka. Hanji memberi isyarat pada Rivaille untuk mengikutinya dengan sentakan kepala.

"Ayo."

Ketika kedua orang itu menyusuri koridor utama bangunan universitas, mau tidak mau Rivaille jadi sedikit bernostalgia. Cat gading yang melapisi dinding, gaya bangunan zama Eropa kuno yang diberi sedikit sentuhan modern, lantai marmer mengilap, mahasiswa yang setengah berlarian di koridor dalam arah berlawanan, semuanya mengingatkan Rivaille pada dirinya dulu.

Saat itu, Rivaille amat benci pada koridor utama ini tiap kali jam pergantian mata kuliah. Umumnya, pada jam seperti ini, koridor tersebut akan ramai dilalui mahasiswa yang berdesakan demi sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu. Hal lain yang menambah kericuhan koridor ini adalah fakta bila universitas Sina terbagi atas dua gedung yang berbeda, dengan gedung barat untuk kelas teori dan gedung timur untuk praktik, dan keduanya hanya dijembatani koridor di lantai satu. Di saat seperti ini, koridor tersebut tak ubahnya bagai medan perang. Mereka akan saling senggol, saling sikut, saling tendang, tanpa peduli pada yang lain selama mereka bisa lolos dari hukuman yang akan diberikan bila mereka terlambat masuk kelas. Kerusuhan suasana koridor ini biasanya paling terasa bila kebetulan ada mahasiswa yang mesti ke gedung sebelah untuk kelas selanjutnya. Soalnya pada saat ini, akan terjadi bentrokan arus, di mana satu kelas akan terburu-buru menuju kelas di gedung lama dan kelas lainnya terbirit-birit menuju gedung baru.

Hal lain yang membuat Rivaille membenci koridor ini adalah karena mereka harus mendekap segala buku dan perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan untuk kelasnya erat-erat bila terjebak dalam kondisi semacam ini. Soalnya bila tidak melakukan hal ini, sekalinya ada benda yang terjatuh, bisa dipastikan benda tersebut tidak akan ditemukan. Atau kalaupun ditemukan, pasti dalam keadaan yang membuat kita harus mengganti barang tersebut dengan barang baru karena kondisinya sudah mengenaskan dengan noda cap sepatu di mana-mana.

Dan bicara soal desak-desakan, tentu saja hal ini sangat tidak menguntungkan Rivaille yang memiliki tubuh... er…. terlalu 'imut' untuk orang seumurannya.

Maka dari itu Rivaille mau tidak mau harus memikirkan cara sendiri untuk sampai ke kelas tepat waktu tanpa jadi korban terinjak di koridor maut ini.

Dan tentu saja dia berhasil.

Caranya bagaimana, jangan tanya. Biarlah itu jadi misteri.

"…Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak kita menyusuri koridor ini bersama, ya? Coba saja Irvin, Auruo, Erd, dan Gunther juga ada. Pasti klop nih." Hanji berucap. Sepertinya manusia berkacamata itu juga teringat masa-masa di mana mereka masih mengenakan seragam universitas Sina. "…Tapi sepertinya ada yang kulupakan, ya?"

"Hanji, kau lupa Petra."

"Ah," Hanji menepukkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke telapak tangan kanan. "Itu dia. Petra bagaimana kabarnya?"

Rivaille hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak dia jadi modelku. Kalau tidak salah dia jadi artis. Katanya."

"Eeh? Yah, kalau begitu cuma aku saja yang kehilangan counterpart dong?"

Rivaille mendengus geli mendengar nada kecewa Hanji. Petra, bernama lengkap Petra Rall, yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa disebut teman oleh Rivaille. Perempuan manis berambut sewarna madu itu merupakan salah satu orang yang sosoknya diabadikan dalam lukisan seri 'Dosa dan Perbuatan Baik' milik Rivaille. Lebih spesifiknya, Petra menjadi model untuk lukisan _'Charity'_, counterpart dari _'Greed'_—yang di mana Hanji menjadi modelnya.

"…Terus apa dia masih menghubungimu?"

"Sesekali. Tapi untuk apa dia terus menghubungi mantan kekasihnya?"

Itu, mungkin bisa dibilang alasan mengapa sosok Petra dilukis Rivaille. Kedua orang itu dulunya sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka mulai renggang ketika Rivaille menginjak usia 26 tahun akibat tekanan dari pihak keluarga Petra agar mereka segera menikah. Kedua orang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka ketika lukisan _Charity_ rampung. Namun baru mereka beritahukan ke yang lain saat Petra mendapat tawaran menjadi artis dari pihak agensi yang tertarik melihat sosoknya dalam lukisan Rivaille. Dan itu juga adalah saat terakhir mereka bertemu secara langsung. Saat ini, setelah tiga tahun berlalu sejak mereka putus, mereka hanya sebatas teman akrab yang sesekali bercakap-cakap lewat media sosial. Itu juga menurut Rivaille, lho, ya. Mengenai masalah bila Petra masih ada rasa padanya atau tidak, mana dia tahu.

"Yah, siapa tahu. Aku punya firasat kalau Petra masih suka padamu, sih."

"Hm."

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam sampai ke depan ruang kelas Hanji.

* * *

**'Elen' – Eren Jaeger**

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat ketika Eren tiba di kelas. Pemilik tinggi 170 senti itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelewat khusyuk dalam topeng 'Elen si anak baik' sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau kelasnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Akibatnya, dia terpaksa berlari dari pusat kota ke universitas—yang jaraknya sendiri lumayan jauh. Alhasil dia sampai dengan tubuh basah oleh peluh.

"Eren! Ya Tuhan, kau terlambat!"

Eren hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar ucapan temannya yang berambut pirang. Armin Arlelt, sahabat sejak kecil eren yang satu itu memang sangat saklek dengan peraturan.

"Yah, yang penting selama _Missir_ Hanji belum masuk ke kelas, itu bisa dibilang aku belum terlambat, 'kan?"

Armin memasang wajah kesal, berniat membantah pernyataan Eren, tapi seseorang langsung merangkul pundak pemuda bermata biru itu dan menyelanya.

"Biarkan saja si brengsek ini, Armin. Percuma bicara dengannya."

Mata Eren menyipit seketika ketika dia melihat orang itu.

"….Hai juga, Jean."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jean itu hanya melakukan salam dua jari. "Yo."

Eren mendecakkan bibir. Cih, baru juga masuk kelas, sudah melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Yang benar saja!

Namun belum sempat Eren berkata apa-apa lagi, pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Kali ini menampilkan sosok dosen mereka yang seharusnya sudah datang lima menit lalu. Membuat Eren, Jean, dan beberapa mahasiswa lain langsung berpencar menuju bangku masing-masing dengan terburu-buru.

"Semuanya, _guten morgen_~"

"_Guten morgen,_ _Missir_ Hanji."

Sementara Hanji memulai siraman rohani—baca, ceramah—paginya, Eren mengeluarkan peralatan yang dia butuhkan untuk kelas praktik mereka.

"Err… jadi, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini aku membawa si pen—_auh_!—oke, si kasar yang satu ini. Jadi, khusus hari ini, aku meminta tolong rekan dosenku untuk meng—er… membantu menghadapi masalah yang kalian hadapi dan mencari ciri khas kalian dalam melukis. Eh, benar begitu, 'kan, Rivaille?"

Oh? Jadi hari ini dosennya membawa orang lain untuk membantu—tunggu, Rivaille? Rivaille yang itu? Yang pelukis terkenal itu? Eren hanya bisa bersiul pelan sambil meraut pensilnya. Sayang standar tripod di depan Eren menghalangi pandangannya. Tapi sudahlah, paling nanti dia bisa melihat sosok orang itu.

Gumam pelan dan hela napas terdengar. Kemudian disusul suara rendah khas laki-laki dewasa yang agak.. Lembut—Bukan, _deep_ mungkin? Atau _mellow_?—dalam _volume_ tidak begitu besar.

"Mana aku tahu Hanji. Kau hanya bilang minta bantuanku."

…**_KRIK_**.

"Oh? Ya sudah."

**_PLAK!_**

"Aduh!"

Bahkan Eren bisa mendengar Annie di belakangnya mendengus geli. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tingkah kedua orang itu memang terasa seperti lawakan. Tidak terasa profesionalnya sama sekali.

"Ah, kalau begitu sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai saja praktik hari ini. Kalian punya waktu… sampai 15 menit sebelum kelas ini selesai untuk melukis."

"_Missir_ Hanji?" suara segan milik Armin terdengar dari pojok kanan ruangan. "Tema dan medianya apa?"

"Oh, itu… hmm," hening sejenak. "Oke, aku tidak ada ide. Bagaimana menurutmu, Rivaille?"

"…" kembali hening. Dari sudut matanya, Eren bisa melihat beberapa temannya tampak gelisah. Sepertinya takut kalau-kalau diberikan tema yang ribet. Eren sendiri—yang akhirnya selesai menyiapkan segala perlengkapannya—menegakkan diri di tempat duduk. Mau tidak mau agak penasaran dengan tema macam apa yang kira-kira akan diajukan pelukis terkenal macam Rivaille.

_'Nah, kira-kira apa temanya, ya?'_

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

Ketika Hanji membuka pintu kelas, beberapa murid tampak terbirit-birit kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Rivaille mendecak sebal. Percakapannya dengan Hanji tadi tampaknya lumayan menyita waktu sampai mereka terlambat masuk kelas lima menit—walau Rivaille berani bertaruh Hanji pasti sering telat masuk kelas lebih dari itu. Rivaille kemudian memerhatikan sekeliling kelas. Kebanyakan mahasiswa tampak mengalihkan padangan mereka atau balas menatapnya dengan segan. Mungkin itu karena mereka menyadari siapa dia atau merasa terintimidasi duluan dengan wajah—yang Rivaille sendiri akui—tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan menusuknya. Sebagian besar mahasiswa ini tidak dia kenal, tapi ada sekitar sepuluh anak yang baik wajah dan namanya sudah sangat familiar di ingatan Rivaille. Kesepuluhnya—dan kepala plontos itu… jangan-jangan Springer?—sendiri tampak menganggukkan kepala ketika melihatnya, yang kemudian dibalas Rivaille dengan anggukan kecil juga.

"Semuanya, _guten morgen_~"

"_Guten morgen,_ _Missir_ Hanji," mereka membalas sapaan Hanji.

"Er… jadi, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini aku membawa si pen—_auh_!" Rivaille langsung menyikut pinggang Hanji. Enak saja. "—Oke, si kasar yang satu ini. Jadi, khusus hari ini, aku meminta tolong rekan dosenku untuk meng—er… membantu menghadapi masalah yang kalian hadapi dan mencari ciri khas kalian dalam melukis. Eh, benar begitu, 'kan, Rivaille?"

Rivaille terpaksa menahan hasrat untuk facepalm ketika mendengar perkataan Hanji itu. Astaga, orang ini...

"_Mon dieu_, Hanji…" Rivaille mengguman pelan. Tapi akhirnya dia menanggapi pertanyaan Hanji itu. "Mana aku tahu. Kau hanya bilang minta bantuanku."

Hening. Hanji hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya sementara mahasiswa di ruangan itu bergantian menatap Hanji dan Rivaille dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh? Ya sudah."

Tanggapan luar biasa enteng dari Hanji itu langsung menurunkan tingkat kesabaran Rivaille. Tanpa banyak omong, laki-laki bermata kelabu itu menampar punggung Hanji dengan tenaga ekstra, membuat suara kulit bertemu kulit yang terbilang cukup keras dan Hanji memekik kesakitan.

**_PLAK!_**

"Aduh!"

Dan Rivaille tidak bisa menahan seringai kecil di bibir ketika melihat Hanji meringis sambil mencoba mengusap punggungnya yang perih. Makanya, lain kali jadi dosen yang seriuslah sedikit. Tuh, mahasiswa yang berada di ruangan itu terpaksa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kikik geli mereka. Memangnya kau tidak malu, apa? Bahkan sampai Leonhardt dan Ackerman saja mendengus geli sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Hanji kemudian menegakkan tubuh—masih meringis karena punggungnya perih. "Ah, kalau begitu sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai saja praktik hari ini. Kalian punya waktu… sampai 15 menit sebelum kelas ini selesai untuk melukis."

"_Missir_ Hanji?" pemuda pirang yang selalu kelihatan bersama Ackerman—_'Arlelt?'_—mendadak angkat bicara. "Tema dan medianya apa?"

"Oh, itu… hmm," Hanji terdiam. Tapi hanya sebentar dan dia kemudian menoleh ke Rivaille. "Oke, aku tidak ada ide. Bagaimana menurutmu, Rivaille?"

"…" Rivaille berpikir sebentar. "Hanji, kamu bilang mencari ciri khas, 'kan?"

"He-eh," Hanji mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Ada ide?"

Rivaille mengangguk sekilas.

"Temanya 'kebebasan'. Itu saja."

Suasana kembali hening, namun bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Kali ini perempuan berambut pirang yang duduk agak di belakang—'_Reiss? Lenz? Atau Christa?'_—mengangkat tangannya dengan segan. "Maaf, _Sir_, bisa dijelaskan sedikit tentang temanya? Juga media yang akan digunakan?"

Rivaille mendecakkan lidah lalu melipat tangan. "Sesuai kata kebebasan itu sendiri, kalian bebas mengartikan apa maksudnya juga diberi kebebasan untuk menggambar apa saja yang menurut kalian berhubungan dengan tema itu. Media juga sama. Kalian boleh menggunakan media, teknik, gaya apapun. Intinya, 'bebas'," Rivaille kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Kalian kuberi waktu lima—paling lama sepuluh menit, untuk memikirkan konsep. Diskusi dipersilakan, tapi hanya dengan teman di sebelah kalian. Setelah itu kalian harus mulai melukis. Mengerti?"

Serentak dua puluh mahasiswa laki-laki dan perempuan di sana membalas. "_Yes, Sir_."

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Apa ada ukuran minimal medianya, _Sir_?" salah seorang mahasiswa berambut hitam dengan bintik di wajah—seingat Rivaille namanya Marco Bodt—bertanya.

"…Ukuran kalian yang menentukan."

Mahasiswa lain—_'Fubar? Hoover?'_—langsung mengangkat tangan begitu Marco menurunkan tangannya. "Boleh kolaborasi, _Sir_?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian mencoba jadi seniman, bukan? Tidak ada seniman yang terikat aturan. Tantang dan jangan batasi diri kalian sendiri! Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak, _Sir_."

"Kalau begitu mulai!"

Ketika Rivaille selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut, rata-rata penghuni ruangan langsung berbalik dan bicara dengan teman di sebelah mereka. Tapi ada juga yang melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata sambil berpikir atau malah langsung mencorat-coretkan media pilihan mereka ke pada kertas di standar tripod. Gumam diskusi kini mulai terdengar. Sebagian besar memasang wajah tertarik, tapi ada juga yang memasang wajah galau atau gelisah—sepertinya karena bingung dengan pilihan yang diberikan terlalu luas. Rivaille mendengus. Heh, jangan-jangan mereka belum pernah diberikan tema yang abstrak seperti ini? Kalau iya, Rivaille sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah mencetuskan tema ini. Lebih baik kalau mereka dipersiapkan dengan tema yang bisa diinterpretasikan dalam banyak bentuk daripada tema yang kelewat gamblang. Sekalian melatih imajinasi mereka, bukan?

"...Whoa, jarang-jarang mereka semangat begini. Oke, biasanya juga mereka semangat sih. Tapi baru kali ini kulihat mereka aktif begini. Sampai Leonhardt dan er… Ymir juga cukup antusias."

Rivaille melirik Hanji. "Memang biasanya apa yang kalian lakukan di kelas praktik?"

"…._Life drawing_. Pakai model. Sudah sebulan terakhir ini sih."

"…Modelnya siapa?"

"Sawney, Bean, dan Moe. Maunya Ike juga sih, tapi dia ada keperluan."

"...Hanji...?"

"Ya?"

"Dasar sadistik."

"HEI!"

* * *

**'Elen' – Eren Jaeger**

.

"Temanya 'kebebasan'. Itu saja."

Eren melihat teman-temannya yang lain memasang wajah bingung untuk sesaat. Namun setelahnya beberapa orang, seperti Connie dan Sasha, malah sudah berbisik cemas. Agak kaget mendengar tema yang yang sudah lama dianggap sebagai tema yang tidak mungkin diberikan pada mereka sebelum masuk tahun kedua justru dikeluarkan sekarang. Eren sendiri, kalau jujur, merasa agak kaget. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa bilang dia tidak tertarik. Tema ini terasa menggelitik dan di saat bersamaan seolah berteriak untuk menyuruhnya menarikan tangannya di atas kertas. Membuatnya merasa tidak sabar untuk segera meraih peralatannya dan segera menumpahkan imajinasi, pikiran, unek-uneknya di atas lembaran putih yang dipasang pada standar tripodnya itu. Namun kemudian Eren melihat Christa, temannya yang juga berambut pirang, mengangkat tangan dengan malu-malu.

"Maaf, _Sir_, bisa dijelaskan sedikit tentang temanya? Juga media yang akan digunakan?"

Eren mengerjapkan mata. Oh, pertanyaan bagus. Hanya karena temanya kebebasan belum tentu mereka bebas menggunakan media apa saja, 'kan? Pasti ada batasan-batasan yang dibuat. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggigit bibir. Astaga, membayangkan kemungkinan bila gambar yang dibuat nanti harus full color saja sudah membuat Eren mual.

Decak lidah terdengar— Eren sedikit mengernyit. Entah kenapa itu sepertinya pernah dia dengar, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja—sebelum Rivaille melanjutkan bicara.

"Sesuai kata kebebasan itu sendiri, kalian bebas mengartikan apa maksudnya juga diberi kebebasan untuk menggambar apa saja yang menurut kalian berhubungan dengan tema itu. Media juga sama. Kalian boleh menggunakan media, teknik, gaya apapun. Intinya, 'bebas'." diam sejenak. "Kalian kuberi waktu lima—paling lama sepuluh menit untuk memikirkan konsep. Diskusi dipersilakan, tapi hanya dengan teman di sebelah kalian. Setelah itu kalian harus mulai melukis. Mengerti?"

Eren mengembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Astaga, terima kasih, _Sir_!

"_Yes, Sir_."

"Ada pertanyaan?" _Sir_ Rivaille bertanya lagi.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk dua bangku di depan Eren —_'Marco'_ pikir Eren—mengangkat tangan. "Apa ada ukuran minimal medianya, _Sir_?"

"…Ukuran kalian yang menentukan."

Begitu Marco menurunkan tangan, kali ini gantian Bertholdt—mahasiswa dengan tubuh paling tinggi satu angkatan—yang angkat tangan. "Boleh kolaborasi, _Sir_?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian mencoba jadi seniman, bukan? Tidak ada seniman yang terikat aturan. Tantang dan jangan batasi diri kalian sendiri! Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Kali ini Eren benar-benar ingin mengacungkan jempol pada Rivaille. tapi berhubung itu tingkahnya 'Jäger', bukan 'Elen', dia terpaksa menahan keinginannya itu. Soalnya Eren punya prinsip topeng harus tetap dijaga. Sekalinya runtuh, bisa celaka dia.

"Tidak, _Sir_," satu kelas berseru bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu mulai!"

Baru juga Rivaille selesai bicara, Eren sudah merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mata hijaunya langsung bertemu mata biru Annie Leonhardt, mahasiswi yang duduk di belakangnya. Di belakang Annie, tampak Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, dan Ymir Loki setengah melambaikan tangan mereka ke Eren.

"Mau ikutan nggak?" Reiner bertanya. "Biar sekalian _Titan-Shifter_ kumpul semua, nih."

Eren hanya bisa memberi senyum kecil. "Sepertinya lain kali saja. Aku masih mau bercumbu dengan batang grafit."

Keempat orang itu saling pandang lalu akhirnya mengedikkan bahu berbarengan. "Kalau begitu kali ini sendiri-sendiri lagi?" tanya Annie.

"He-eh."

"Kalau begitu aku langsung kerja, ya. Jangan ganggu," setelah mengucapkan itu, Ymir—si perempuan tinggi dengan rambut pendek dijepit—langsung berkonsentrasi pada kertasnya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, Bert, mau kolaborasi, nggak?"

"Oke."

Sementara teman-temannya sudah sibuk berdiskusi, Eren kemudian kembali menghadap ke kertas ukuran A3 yang dijepit pada standar tripodnya dan melipat tangan. Kebebasan. Hal pertama yang diasosiasikan Eren dengan kata itu adalah langit biru dengan burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Tapi itu yang umum dan Eren—juga 'Elen', 'Jäger', 'Hexen'—kurang suka sesuatu yang _mainstream_. Eren memejamkan mata, mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang bisa diasosiasikan dengan kebebasan. Kuda yang berlari di padang rumput? Tidak, kuda dan padang rumput juga sudah jadi objek yang umum dalam lukisan. Singa di sabana? Ah, walau memang ada unsur bebas tapi itu lebih berkaitan dengan liar dan keberanian. Pemandangan laut dan horizon atau lembah dengan hutan membentang dan sungai membelahnya dari tebing? Tidak begitu nyambung. Eren mengernyitkan kening. Hm, sepertinya dia harus merubah pola pikirnya dulu kalau mendapat bayangan yang lebih unik.

_'Oh iya…. Sekarang masih 'Elen', ya?'_

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian memejamkan mata. Untuk sesaat, dia menulikan telinganya dari suara di sekitar dan berkonsentrasi, memanggil sosok 'mahasiswa teladan'nya, 'Jäger', dan melepas topeng 'Elen'. Hanya sebentar saja Eren sudah bisa merasa dirinya berubah. Alisnya yang tadi sekedat bertaut karena efek mengernyitkan kening kini benar-benar menekuk tajam. Ekspresi berpikirnya kini terlihat lebih serius dengan rahang mengatup tegas dan kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah. Tapi daripada perubahan ekspresi wajahnya, Eren jauh lebih merasakan perubahan emosinya sendiri. Kalau tadi dia tidak merasakan perasaan yang begitu kuat selain sedikit kesal terhadap Jean—yang seenak jidatnya merangkul Armin—kali ini perasaan kesal itu meluap, membuncah keluar dan berpadu dengan rasa kagum terhadap _Sir_ Rivaille—yang baru disadarinya—dan rasa tertarik juga tertantang oleh tema yang tidak biasanya ini. Dan ketika Eren membuka mata, topeng _Pedrolino_ tadi sudah berganti dengan topeng _Il Dottore_.

_'Elen' mode off, 'Jäger' mode on. _

"Jadi... sampai di mana tadi?"

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

Ketika jarum jam yang lebih panjang sudah menunjuk angka tiga, Rivaille mengangkat kepala, memandang sekilas ke arah mahasiswa yang sebagian besar masih berdiskusi, lalu menepukkan tangannya dengan kencang sekali.

"Waktu berdiskusi habis! Sekarang mulai kerja!"

Perintahnya ditanggapi dengan cepat. Mahasiswa yang tadinya tampak bergerombol di meja-meja tertentu kini berpencar dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang langsung mengambil peralatan pilihan mereka—pensil, pulpen, pena celup, kuas—dan mulai melukis, tapi ada pula yang melepas kertas A3 standar yang mereka gunakan tiap jam praktik dan menggantinya dengan kertas jenis lain—HVS 80 gram atau 110 gram, kertas A4 dari buku sketsa biasa atau kertas untuk cat air, kertas bertekstur kanvas ukuran 8 x 10 inci, sampai lembaran kain kanvas—sebelum menumpahkan imajinasi mereka di sana. Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika salah seorang murid—Kirschtein sepertinya—memilih meninggikan standar tripodnya dan melukis sambil berdiri sementara agak di belakangnya, mahasiswi berambut cokelat dengan kuncir kuda—gadis kentang… Braus, kalau Rivaille tidak salah ingat—malah memilih menggunakan standar meja sambil lesehan di lantai. Selain dua orang itu, mata Rivaille juga menangkap beberapa sosok yang melukis dengan gaya agak absurd—ekspresi seperti pengidap konstipasi terpampang di wajah atau tangan bergerak seperti mau Kung Fu—tapi Rivaille hanya bisa bungkam. Merasa maklum, berhubung dia sendiri punya kebiasaan agak aneh tiap kali melukis.

"Dan akhirnya kau menyabotase kelasku. Wow."

Rivaille hanya melempar pandangan sebal pada Hanji yang nyengir ke arahnya. "Berisik. Kau bilang butuh bantuanku, 'kan?"

"Ahaha, iya, iya." Hanji kemudian menoleh ke arah mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. "Tapi kurasa ini bagus untuk mereka. Yah, hebat kau, Rivaille."

"Kalau kau nganggur, gantian kau yang mengawasi sana. Aku ada urusan."

"Oke."

Tapi baru juga Rivaille hendak membuka pintu, Hanji sudah bertanya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong..." ia berbicara. "Kamu ingat toilet di sebelah mana?"

"…Apa-apaan itu pertanyaanmu?"

"Oh? Jadi bukan mau ke toilet?"

"Sialan."

* * *

**'Jäger' – Eren Jaeger**

.

"Baik, semuanya, berhenti melukis! Waktu sudah habis!"

Eren melirik lukisannya sendiri ketika sang dosen bergender tidak jelas di depan berbicara. Bibirnya mengerucut, jelas sangat tidak puas melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. Baginya, ini bukan karya terbaiknya. Masih ada yang harus disempurnakan. Tapi berhubung waktu sudah habis, Eren berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan menatap kertas A3 yang kini penuh coretan hitam grafit. Eren kemudian meletakkan batang yang ia gunakan untuk melukis tersebut dan memandang tangannya sendiri yang hitam. Keningnya kembali mengernyit kesal melihat betapa kotor tangannya, tapi dia terpaksa maklum. Namanya juga kelas praktik seni. Kalau tidak kotor rasanya malah ada yang salah.

Ketika semua sudah benar-benar berhenti menggambar, mereka kemudian memerhatikan Hanji. Si manusia berkacamata itu sendiri masih nyengir gembira dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa sambil duduk di atas mejanya. Eren sedikit mengernyit ketika tidak melihat sosok Rivaille. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia melihat sosok pria berambut hitam duduk di kursi Hanji sambil menyilangkan kaki. Namun Eren tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pada posisi ini tubuh Hanji menutupi sebagian besar diri Rivaille sehingga apa yang bisa dilihat Eren hanya tangan dengan jemari bertaut milik laki-laki itu.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Yes, _Missir_."

"Kalau begitu, sebelumnya aku mau memberi kalian pilihan dulu—berhubung ini lima belas menit terakhir juga. Dengar baik-baik, ya."

Hanji mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Pertama, kalian tetap di sini dan mendengarkan penilaian atas lukisan kalian oleh Rivaille. Atau pilihan kedua…" Hanji kemudian mengangkat jari tengahnya. "Keluar kelas lebih cepat untuk ke kelas selanjutnya selagi koridor kosong. Bagaimana? Kalian bebas memilih, kok. Aku dan Rivaille tidak akan protes."

Satu kelas saling pandang. Kalau diberi pilhan begitu, jelas saja mereka pilih yang kedua! Koridor universitas, 'kan, sudah punya reputasi sebagai koridor maut.

Tapi itu pikiran sebagian besar mahasiswa. Eren—berhubung sifat 'tidak suka sesuatu yang _mainstream_'-nya itu sudah terlanjur mendarah daging sampai ke _persona_-nya yang lain—malah mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengarnya. Sisi dirinya sebagai 'Jäger', si mahasiswa teladan yang gila belajar, malah sudah berorasi agar dia tetap duduk manis di tempat. Lagipula mumpung ada pelukis terkenal ini. 'Kan lumayan kalau lukisan kita dinilai oleh yang profesional? Hitung-hitung introspeksi diri.

Iya, terdengar opurtunistik sekali, memang. Eren tahu, kok, tapi bodo amat.

Satu persatu mahasiwa mulai meinggalkan ruangan. Dari sudut matanya, Eren melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal—seperti Rico—meninggalkan kelas. Tidak sampai lima menit, kelas kini nyaris kosong, menyisakan Eren dan sekitar sebelas orang lagi di kelas. Eren tak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul di bibir. Heh, ternyata justru teman-temannya sesama grup _'Sensei, Notice Me!'_—jangan tanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya nama itu. Yang jelas begitulah mereka disebut—yang masih duduk dengan anteng di tempat masing-masing. Eren kemudian memandang berkeliling. Matanya sempat bertatapan dengan mata biru Armin dan hitam kelam milik Mikasa, lalu mereka bertukar senyum. Rupanya bukan hanya Eren yang menganggap ini kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri.

"...Baiklah, kuanggap kalian yang ada di sini tidak keberatan mendengar komentar Rivaille. Semuanya, bawa karya kalian kemari dan berjejer."

Ketika mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing, Eren menyadari bila mereka menggunakan media yang sama—kertas A3 standar yang diberikan pihak universitas. Yang membedakan adalah ragam warna dan bentuk yang tercoret di atas permukaan kertas itu, juga apa yang digunakan mereka untuk mewarnainya. Ada yang hitam-putih, ada yang hanya menggunakan satu jenis warna dalam berbagai ketebalan, ada yang mengaplikasikan seluruh warna pelangi. Ada yang menggunakan media basah seperti cat, ada yang menggunakan media kering seperti pastel. Tapi semuanya punya kesamaan. Sama-sama semarak.

Mereka kemudian berjejer di depan Hanji dan Rivaille. Dan pada saat inilah akhirnya Eren bisa melihat wajah Rivaille.

Awalnya, Eren tidak begitu mengenalinya. Namun setelah beberapa saat melihat paras tegas dengan helaian eboni pendek membingkai wajah tirus dengan kulit pucat, Eren berangsur-angsur mengenali wajah itu. Terutama ketika melihat mata beriris kelabu kebiruan cerah itu. Pada saat ini, Eren hanya bisa mengucap satu kata sebagai 'Jäger'—walau dia yakin bila bila sebagai 'Hexen', mungkin dia malah menyunggingkan senyum senang.

'_Shied_.'

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith & Hanji Zoe**

.

Rivaille kembali lagi ke kelas sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Lama amat? Jangan bilang kamu—ehem..."

"—Aku berani sumpah demi titan, aku cuma cuci muka."

"Oh," sejurus kemudian, Hanji melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam nada yang lebih kecil. "Ish, alibi."

"APA?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Selain itu, duduk sana. Gerah juga aku melihatmu berdiri terus. Memangnya kakimu tidak pegal?"

Rivaille, walau sambil melempar pandangan curiga pada Hanji, akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata sahabat sejak zaman SMA-nya itu dan duduk di kursi Hanji—mengingat si pemilik malah duduk di meja. Kakinya memang mulai pegal karena berdiri. Selain itu tidak banyak yang bisa dia laukan ketika mahasiswa di ruangan tersebut sudah tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri dan khusyuk melukis. Rivaille menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan menutup mata sejenak. Telinganya menangkap beragam suara, mulai dari gesekan karbon pensil pada permukaan kertas, suara lembut sapuan kuas pada kanvas, kecipak air ketika ada yang emosi dan nyaris melempar kuasnya ke wadah air, bisik-bisik meminta bantuan memilih warna mana yang lebih bagus, sampai seruan 'Oi, pinjam _gouache_ putih dan _masking fluid_!' yang kemudian dibalas bunyi benda tumpul bertemu benda tumpul disusul seruan kesakitan dan balasan seperti 'Pinjam melulu.. yang modal sesekali!'.

Berbarengan dengan suara-suara itu, indra penciumannya juga menangkap bermacam bau. Bau khas dari minyak, cat poster, pastel kering, dan bau kayu dari pensil warna campur aduk jadi satu, menghasilkan campuran khas yang hanya bisa tercium dalam studio melukis seorang seniman dan mengingatkan Rivaille pada studionya sendiri.

Rivaille menyilangkan kaki. Sejauh ini tidak buruk. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga nantinya dia tetap mendapat kelas semacam ini.

"Oh iya, Hanji."

"Hm?"

Rivaille membuka satu matanya. "Kamu masih memberlakukan peraturan yang tidak minat boleh meninggalkan kelas?"

"He-eh," Hanji mengangguk. "Tenang saja. Palingan yang nanti tinggal di kelas hanya… 15 orang paling banyak. Kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana mautnya koridor utama."

Baik Rivaille dan Hanji mendengus geli. Ah, nostalgia.

Waktu kembali bergulir. Sambil menunggu, Hanji memberitahukan apa saja perubahan yang terjadi pada universitas selama Levi mengambil jatah cuti. Dan jujur, Rivaille agak kaget ketika tahu Mike ternyata juga dosen di universitas Sina. Lebih lagi ketika Hanji memberitahunya jika teman seangkatan Rivaille—Auruo, Erd, dan Gunther—juga menjadi dosen. Sungguh kebetulan yang agak mengerikan. Tapinya lagi, hei, dunia ini memang sempit. Rivaille saja tidak menyangka bakal bertemu sepupu jauhnya—Mikasa Ackerman—di sini. Siapa yang menyangka dia malah mengikuti jejak Rivaille masuk ke universitas Sina, padahal seingatnya gadis bermata hitam itu tidak suka padanya.

Ha, dasar _tsundere_.

"Hm…. dari yang kudengar—dan pengamatan sendiri, sih, itu karena laki-laki yang dia suka masuk ke sini juga…"

Oh? Mikasa yang itu naksir orang? Rivaille membuat catatan mental dalam hati untuk mengirim karangan bunga tanda selamat ke Mikasa. Persetan kalau sepupunya itu nanti ngamuk. Momen ini wajib diperingati.

"Yah, Tapi sayang Eren tidak sadar-sadar pada perasaan Mikasa itu."

Aih, sayang perasaannya tidak berbalas. Tapi Eren ini orangnya waras juga kalau—_stopstopstop_! TUNGGU, _LES GODDAMS, STOP_ DI SANA!

"Eren?"

Kalau saja Hanji jeli, seharusnya dia sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa Rivaille terdengar seperti orang habis tersedak begitu. "Iya. Eren, Eren Jaeger. Itu lho~ anggota paling muda dari _Titan-Shifter_, kelompok _muse_ favoritku~"

Tadinya Rivaille ingin bertanya siapa pula itu _Titan-Shifter_, tapi lebih baik jangan sekarang. Dia terlanjur penasaran terhadap mahasiswa bernama Eren Jaeger yang disebut-sebut Hanji ini. Rivaille melirik _signet ring_ di telunjuknya sekilas.

_'Apa mungkin dia pemuda yang memiliki cincin ini?'_

"Hanji, pinjam daftar absensimu."

"Buat apa? Semua hadir, kok."

"Berisik, pinjam saja."

Rivaille langsung menyambar _map_ daftar absensi dari tangan Hanji. Dengan gerak cepat dia membuka map tersebut lalu memerhatikan foto seluruh mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas itu satu per satu. Ah, pada saat inilah dia bersyukur _Sir_ Pixis—rektor universitas—bersikeras menyertakan foto ID dalam lembar absensi. Ternyata foto tersebut berguna di saat seperti ini.

Bola mata Rivaille mulai menyusuri halaman daftar tersebut. Sesekali dia berhenti ketika matanya melihat beberapa nama—_'Ackerman', 'Braus', 'Arlelt', 'Kirshctein', 'Bodt', 'Springer', 'Reiss'_, dan beberapa nama lain—sampai akhirnya dia melihat nama 'Jaeger' tertera di bawah 'Hoover'. Di sana, tertulis 'Jaeger, Eren dalam huruf cetak tebal dan tepat sampingnya ada sebuah pas foto pemilik nama itu dengan ukuran 3x4 cm, menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda bermata hijau dan berambut cokelat dengan ekspresi serius. Membuat Rivaille spontan mengepalkan tangan ketika melihat foto tersebut.

Sama.

Wajah maskulin dengan kesan kekanakan berbentuk hati. Kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari yang mulus. Bibir ranum berwarna kemerahan segar. Rambut cokelat mahogani dengan poni belah tengah yang dipotong pendek dan ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga masih bisa dibilang rapi—walau nyatanya beberapa bagian mencuat ke sana-sini. Mata berbentuk _almond_ agak bundar dengan bulu mata panjang berderet rapi di sepanjang kelopak mata. Lalu mata hijau bagai batu permata yang sudah diasah itu. Persis dengan mata yang ia lihat tiga bulan lalu dan dari balik lubang berbentuk _almond_ pada topeng gading berpayet yang dikenakan pole dancer dengan nama panggung 'Hexen' kemarin malam.

Semuanya sama.

"…Ternyata benar…"

Hanji—yang akhirnya penasaran—melongokkan kepala. "Memang kenapa dengan Eren?"

Di sini, Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hanji dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu setelah dengan hati-hati memilih kata-kata. "…Dia yang menabrakku waktu itu."

Hanji meringis. "Kau tidak mem-_blacklist_-nya, 'kan?"

"Untungnya tidak," Rivaille berucap.

_'Apalagi karena dia itu 'Hexen'.'_ Tambahan itu diujarkannya dalam hati. "…Lalu Hanji, ini jam berapa?"

Ucapan Rivaille tersebut akhirnya meruntuhkan ke-kepo-an Hanji. Manusia berkacamata itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Ih, sudah waktunya!"

Rivaille merilekskan tubuhnya dan kembali bersandar pada punggung kursi sambil menautkan jemarinya. "Hanji."

Memberi anggukan singkat, Hanji kemudian bereru. "Baik, semuanya, berhenti melukis! Waktu sudah habis!"

Suara keras itu memecah suasana khidmat yang tercipta. Dari seruan beberapa orang yang terdengar, tampaknya suara itu sukses membuat orang-orang tersebut tersentak kaget sampai tak sengaja mencoret karya mereka. Rivaille nyaris tertawa setan dalam hati. Pengalaman baru, nak? Kalau iya, tunggu sampai kamu dapat kelas dengan Rivaille.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, barulah kasak-kusuk mereka berhenti. Pada saat ini, para mahasiswa itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Hanji yang masih tersenyum inosen—tapi di mata Rivaille, Hanji sedang tersenyum laknat nan nista—sambil duduk di meja. Kemudian, Hanji berbicara.

"Sudah selesai?"

"_Yes_, _Missir_." koor satu kelas dengan kompak layaknya prajurit militer.

"Kalau begitu, sebelumnya aku mau memberi kalian pilihan dulu—berhubung ini lima belas menit terakhir juga. Dengar baik-baik, ya." Hanji mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya, masih sambil tersenyum. "Pertama, kalian tetap di sini dan mendengarkan penilaian atas lukisan kalian oleh Rivaille. Atau pilihan kedua…," kali ini senyum Hanji berubah jadi cengiran seiring dengan teracungnya jari tengahnya. "Keluar kelas lebih cepat untuk ke kelas selanjutnya selagi koridor kosong. Bagaimana? Kalian bebas memilih, kok. Aku dan Rivaille tidak akan protes."

Dan sesungguhnya, Rivaille sendiripun juga ikut menahan senyum yang nyaris muncul di bibirnya ketika melihat mahasiswa satu ruangan itu saling tatap dengan wajah galau kelas kakap. Hati dilanda kebimbangan tak berujung ketika dihadapkan pada pilihan diberi kritik oleh seniman profesional—yang nanti bisa dijadikan bahan belajar untuk memperbaiki diri—atau bebas dari acara saling senggol yang nantinya bisa berkembang jadi tawuran di koridor dan berakhir mengenaskan, ditenggelamkan dalam neraka tugas tambahan bila mereka sampai telat masuk kelas. Memang digambarkan dengan agak berlebihan, tapi bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa tersebut itu cukup mendekati kenyataan.

Lalu satu mahasiswa bangkit dari kursinya. Setelah dia membungkuk memberi hormat, dia kemudian mengucapkan 'permisi' dan beranjak pergi. Kepergiannya kemudian disusul oleh satu lagi mahasiswa. Kemudian dua orang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti beberapa orang lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya hanya dua belas mahasiswa saja yang masih nyaman duduk di kursi masing-masing—_'Termasuk Jaeger,'_ tambah Rivaille dalam hati karena dia tidak melihat pemuda bermbut cokelat dengan mata hijau yang bersangkutan beranjak dari bangkunya. Sisa sebelas orang lainnya adalah mahasiswa dengan wajah yang sudah kelewat familiar bagi Rivaille. Terutama seorang gadis dengan wajah oriental yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam itu. Hai juga, sepupu, lama tak berjumpa denganmu.

Hanji kemudian kembali memberi perintah. "...Baiklah, kuanggap kalian yang ada di sini tidak keberatan mendengar komentar Rivaille. Semuanya, bawa karya kalian kemari dan berjejer."

Rivaille hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika kedua-belas orang itu maju dengan membawa kertas A3 standar yang sama. Namun ketika mereka sudah berjejer di hadapannya dan Hanji, Rivaille melihat kalau mereka ternyata menggunakan media melukis yang berbeda. Beberapa memilih menggunakan cat, sementara yang lainnya ada yang memilih pensil, sampai—kalau ditilik dari warna yang membaur dengan rata tanpa ada bekas goresan—pastel kering. Ada beberapa orang yang memilih membuat lukisan hitam-putih, ada yang memilih membuat full color, ada juga yang menggunakan satu macam warna saja. Objek yang digambar juga beragam. Dari gambar langit, gambar realis berupa elang, sampai gambar abstrak. Rivaille menggumam pelan. Baguslah, mereka benar-benar menggunakan imajinasi mereka.

Rivaille kemudian bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan mengitari meja. Dia menatap mereka satu-satu—setengah berusaha menahan seringai ketika melihat Jaeger balas menatapnya dengan agak enggan—lalu menghela napas.

"…Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Cukup lama juga, ya?"

Kecuali Eren yang mengangguk ragu, yang lain langsung serempak merespon. "_Yes_, _Sir_."

"Tapi ada juga wajah yang baru kali ini kulihat. Kau, yang bermata hijau, siapa namamu?"

Kalau saja Hanji tahu isi pikiran Rivaille saat ini, mungkin manusia tidak jelas itu bakal menertawainya karena bertanya dengan modus tersembunyi. Tapi karena Hanji tidak—_ahem, _**belum**—tahu, itu lain masalah.

"Eren, _Sir_. Eren Jaeger," balasnya dengan gaya militer.

"Jaeger?"

* * *

**'Jäger' — Eren Jaeger**

**.**

Eren sudah meringis dalam hati ketika Rivaille mengucapkan nama 'Jaeger' itu dengan nada bertanya. Demi apa, tolong jangan bilang laki-laki yang atraktif minta ampun ini kenal ayah Eren dan mau bertanya kenapa Eren masuk sekolah seni, bukan sekolah medis. Lalu jangan pula katakan kalau orang ini mengenalinya saat dia tampil di bar kemarin. Eren bersumpah akan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri lalu bunuh diri dengan loncat dari gedung universitas kalau dia sampai mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang berkaitan dengan kedua hal itu di depan teman-temannya. Dia hanya bisa komat-kamit merapalkan sekian sumpah serapah dalam bahasa yang dia tahu dalam hati ketika Rivaille menatapnya dengan padangan menilai. Astaga, apa-apaan itu tatapannya. Sudah datar, menusuk lagi. Eren jadi merasa mengigil.

Tapi untungnya Rivaille hanya menatapnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu hanya menatap Eren untuk beberapa saat, kemudian memandang mereka—kumpulan grup _'Sensei, Notice Me',_ sudah, jangan protes—secara sekilas.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja daripada buang-buang waktu lagi. Tunjukkan karya kalian."

Sesuai perkataannya, mereka kemudian mengangkat lukisan masing-masing dan menunjukkannya. Kali ini Rivaille memandangi satu persatu hasil pekerjaan mereka dengan saksama. Sesekali dia bertanya, entah itu mengenai apa yang mereka lukis, apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika melukis, atau media apa yang mereka pakai untuk melukis. Jawabannya juga amat bervariasi. Jean, misalnya, mengaku kalau dia mencoba menggambarkan lawan dari kebebasan dengan melukis gambar abstrak berupa sosok manusia dalam sangkar. Kalau Sasha, dia hanya menuangkan apa yang terlintas di kepalanya pertama kali saat mendengar temanya, jadi dia menggambar anak kecil di padang rumput yang berlarian sambil merentangkan tangan. Armin malah menggambar seekor elang yang terbang karena menurutnya kebebasan identik dengan langit dan 'tanpa ikatan', jadi sosok burung adalah sesuatu yang pas dengan pemikirannya itu. Bertholdt dan Reiner malah melukis dua pemuda yang merentangkan tangan sambil memandangi laut dan horizon dari tebing dengan menggabungkan kertas yang mereka gunakan. Eren menggelengkan kepala. Ah, dia mau tidak mau jadi merasa senang Rivaille yang memberikan mereka tema hari itu. Coba kalau itu Hanji. Pasti mereka mentok pada _life drawing_ lagi. Hidih.

"…Lalu Jaeger, apa yang ingin kau gambarkan di sini?"

Dari sudut matanya, Eren melihat yang lain juga menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Eren menunduk, melihat karyanya lagi sekilas, lalu menjelaskan.

"Saya…. Mencoba menggambarkan kalau kebebasan itu ada harganya dan harus dicapai dengan usaha. Hanya saja usaha yang saya maksud di sini bukan usaha simpel. Usaha tersebut bisa jadi mengotori tangan sendiri dalam dosa… yah, semacam itu," Eren mengakhiri dengan ragu.

"…Pantas itu ada gambar mayat bergelimpangan…" komentar Connie.

"Ahahaha…"

Rivaille kemudian memerhatikan karya mereka sekali lagi dan menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu aku mulai sekarang."

…sebenarnya Eren tahu kalau ini hanya sekadar memberi komentar saja, tapi mau tidak mau dia meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa suasananya terasa serius, membuatnya merasa seperti berada di persidangan di mana dia menjadi terdakwa dan Rivaille adalah hakim yang menentukan segala nasibnya. Melirik sekilas ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, dia bisa melihat bagaimana mereka juga tampak tegang. Bahkan Mikasa, yang biasanya tampak santai itu juga terlihat agak gelisah.

"Pertama, Ackerman," Rivaille dan Mikasa kemudian bertatapan. Tunggu, apa itu seringai yang ia lihat di wajah Rivaille? "Kuakui apa yang kau buat sebenarnya bagus…. Kecuali pewarnaannya. Memilih warna kontras itu boleh saja, tapi perhatikan tingkat tebal-tipisnya. Kalau bingung, gunakan saja satu warna yang divariasikan gradasinya. Jangan merusak sketsa karena bingung mau memilih warna apa."

Armin dan Eren saling tatap. Yah, tidak salah apa yang dibilangnya, sih. Memang sahabat perempuan mereka itu selalu kacau kalau memilih warna—padahal sketsa hitam-putihnya bagus minta ampun.

"Lalu… Braun dan Hoover, kalau tidak salah tadi kalian bilang kolaborasi? Kerja bagus, lukisan kalian, walau dibuat terpisah berpadu dengan baik. Hanya saja lebih baik kalau satu orang berkonsentrasi pada bagian tertentu. Jadi gaya melukis kalian tidak akan terlihat bertabrakan."

Bertholdt dan Reiner langsung ber-_high five_.

"Leonhardt dan Loki, secara umum kalian juga tidak buruk. Tapi niatlah sedikit kalau mewarnai. Kalau memang tidak niat, buat hitam-putih."

Annie dan Ymir mendecih, tapi tidak membantah. Yang lain terpaksa menahan tawa melihat reaksi kedua perempuan itu.

"Springer, arsiranmu kurang rata pada bidang yang luas. Kalau memang merasa repot, coba gunakan serbuk dari pastel kering yang dikikir atau cat air—setelah memberi _masking fluid_ dulu, tentunya."

Connie _facepalm_. "Bodoooohh, kenapa tidak kepikiran sampai di sana?"

"Braus, Reiss, aku tidak tahu apakah memang sudah gaya kalian membuat semi-realis. Kalau iya, pelajari baik-baik anatomi dan proporsi. Itu membantu. Kirschtein, pilihan warnamu agak terlalu 'suram' kalau menurutku."

"_Yes_, _Sir_."

"Bodt... cobalah membuat perubahan gradasi warna secara bertahap dari warna-warni sampai jadi monokrom. Setengah sketsa dan setengah diwarna begini menarik, tapi perbedaannya terlalu mencolok."

"_Yes, Sir_," Marco terkekeh kecil. Di sampingnya Jean menyikut pelan pinggang pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajah itu. "Tuh, apa kubilang. Jangan setengah-setengah."

"Arlelt.. kulihat kau sepertinya sangat berpandu pada buku? Kalau iya, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu. Biarkan imajinasimu bermain sedikit. Lagipula dalam seni semuanya tidak bergantung teori." Armin menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias. Eren juga tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala. Penilaiannya tepat. Armin memang terlalu fokus mengikuti buku dan berakhir dengan karyanya agak kaku.

"Terakhir… Jaeger."

Rivaille menandangnya sekilas, membuat Eren meneguk ludah sekali lagi ketika mata kelabu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah dijabarkan. "Tidak buruk. Itu saja."

* * *

**Levi 'Rivaille' Smith**

.

Secara _general_, Rivaille amat puas dengan hasil karya mereka. Ternyata bocah-bocah yang dulu sempat dia kritik habis-habisan beberapa waktu SMP ini mengalami peningkatan besar. Beberapa malah sudah menemukan gaya mereka sendiri. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana mereka mengatasi masalah mereka saja. Rivaille kemudian melipat tangan, matanya mengarah pada seseorang yang sebenarnya membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Dan di ujung barisan, pemuda itu berdiri sambil menunjukkan karyanya. Dia kelihatan menghindari menatap langsung mata Rivaille—mungkin itu karena dia ingat siapa Rivaille. Yang Rivaille rasa agak lucu adalah, bagaimana dia, walaupun enggan melihat langsung ke Rivaille, berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kalau dalam bahasanya Hanji, 'malu tapi mau'. Begitu, mungkin.

Rivaille kemudian mengalihkan padangannya ke karya Eren. Pada kertas itu terlukis sosok seorang anak yang menengadahkan kepala, seolah memandang kearah sumber cahaya kalau dilihat dari arah bayangannya. Pada punggung anak itu mencuat dua sayap besar yang terkulai lemas. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah belati dan mayat bergelimpangan di sekitar kaki anak itu. Kalau diperhatikan lebih saksama, tampak air mata mengalir dari mata anak itu, kontras dengan senyum yang dilukis di wajahnya. Selain itu warna hitam yang menodai sayap, juga tubuh dan pakaian anak itu…. mungkin kalau lukisan ini bukan hitam-putih, warnanya merah, melambangkan darah segar. Rivaille merasa ingin tertawa melihatnya. Biarpun caranya melukis masih agak kasar, tapi ini sudah mengambarkan apa yang dimaksud Eren tadi.

Dia mengangkat kepala, menatap mata hijau Eren. Pada keduanya, tidak tergambar perasaan apapun selain risih—karena dipandangi Rivaille atau karena memikirkan kemungkinan bila Rivaille mengenalinya sebagai 'Hexen'—membuat Rivaille terkekeh geli dalam hati.

"Tidak buruk. Itu saja."

Pada akhirnya, Rivaille hanya mengeluarkan komentar pendek itu. Dan hanya sekejap saja dia sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana Hanji memandanginya sambil mangap sementara si sepupu memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga. Eren sendiri tampakanya terkejut mendengar komentarnya.

"Be-benarkah, _Sir_?"

"Memang kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi, bocah?" Rivaille kemudian memandang yang lain. "Tapi camkan ini, aku mau kalian yang kukritik memperbaiki diri. Yang tidak dikritik juga jangan lega! Aku mau ada peningkatan bila aku melihat karya kalian di lain waktu. Tidak perlu peningkatan besar, yang kecil saja cukup. Aku tidak akan segan menggojlok kalian dengan materi dasar kalau sampai penurunan yang terjadi."

"_Sir_, _Yes_, _Sir_!"

Mengangguk puas, kemudian Rivaille menoleh ke Hanji. "Hanji, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam—O-oh," Hanji langsung menoleh ke jam tangannya. "Tinggal lima menit. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang."

* * *

**'Jäger'–Eren Jaeger**

.

"Be-benarkah, _Sir_?"

"Memang kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi, bocah?"

Biar dibilang begitu juga, Eren masih memasang wajah terkejut. Sungguh, Eren tidak percaya ini. Rivaille yang pelukis terkenal ini bilang lukisannya tidak buruk? Astaga, reaksinya datar sekali.

Tapi Eren kemudian berpikir untuk mengoreksi pendapatnya itu. Soalnya bila melihat wajah mangap Hanji dan reaksi teman-temannya yang lain, sepertinya kalimat 'tidak buruk' Rivaille itu standarnya sama dengan 'bagus' bagi kebanyakan orang. Ah, tapi Eren tidak berani berharap juga, sih. Siapa tahu gambarnya memang benar 'tidak buruk' dalam arti harafiah.

"Tapi camkan ini, aku mau kalian yang kukritik memperbaiki diri. Yang tidak dikritik juga jangan lega! Aku mau ada peningkatan bila aku melihat karya kalian di lain waktu. Tidak perlu peningkatan besar, yang kecil saja cukup." Rivaille kemudian kembali berbicara setelah menatap mereka satu per satu. Sebuah seringai keji mengembang di wajahnya kali ini. Membangkitkan bulu roma Eren dan teman-temannya yang lain—meski Eren mempertanyakan apakah dia merinding karena ngeri melihat senyum setan itu atau karena pengaruh sisi 'Hexen'-nya yang membuat dia merasa seringai Rivaille itu seksi dan membangkitkan gairah.

"Aku tidak akan segan menggojlok kalian dengan materi dasar kalau sampai penurunan yang terjadi."

Oh, tidak. Siapa juga yang mau dijejali materi dasar lagi.

"_Sir_, _Yes_, _Sir_!"

Lalu laki-laki itu menoleh pada Hanji dan bertanya. "Hanji, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam—O-oh," _Missir_ Hanji memerhatikan jam tangannya. "Tinggal lima menit. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang."

"Kalian dengar Hanji. Kalau begitu pergi sekarang!"

"_Yes_, _Sir_!"

Kali ini mereka langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan mengambil tas mereka, namun pada saat inilah Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Eren mematung di tempat seketika.

"Jaeger, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dulu. Tetap di sini."

Sebenarnya cara mengucapkannya biasa saja. Tapi Eren merasa ucapan tersebut bagaikan vonis hukuman mati yang diberikan seorang hakim pada terdakwa di pengadilan. Eren hanya bisa memandangan Rivaille dengan wajah syok. "Sa-saya, _Sir_?"

"Iya. Yang lain, cepat ke kelas selanjutnya! Bel tinggal empat menit lagi!"

Perintah sudah diberikan. Teman-teman Eren yang lain hanya bisa memberinya pandangan bersimpati sebelum keluar kelas. Beberapa, semacam Connie dan Sasha, mengacungkan ibu jari padanya sebelum pergi. Sementara itu ada juga yang menepuk pundaknya seperti Annie dan Reiner. Armin memberinya pandangan 'semoga selamat' sementara Mikasa malah melempar pandangan curiga dan penuh nafsu membunuh pada Rivaille—yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang bersangkutan—membuat Armin berakhir harus menarik gadis itu keluar kelas.

"Kami permisi dulu, _Sir_ Rivaille," kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke Eren. "Sampai nanti Eren."

_'Semoga kau selamat.' _

"Iya. Sampai nanti."

_'Doakan saja agar aku selamat.'_

Dan kedua orang itu akhirnya berlalu.

"Hanji, kau juga. Aku mau bicara secara privat dengan bocah ini."

Hanji memandang Rivaille sekilas, lalu menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Aku juga harus menemui kakakku."

Dia kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Namun sesaat sebelum keluar, Hanji berbalik. "Anak orang jangan diapa-apakan, lho, ya."

**_Blam._**

Pintu ditutup. Sekarang hanya Eren dan Rivaille yang berada di kelas itu.

"…"

"…"

Keheningan melanda. Eren menjadi gelisah ketika melihat Rivaille memerhatikan dirinya mulai dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki dengan tatapan menyelidik. Awalnya, Eren bermaksud diam saja, tapi lama-lama dirinya merasa gerah juga dipandangi begitu. Pemuda bermata hijau tersebut akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Sir_? Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?"

Untuk sesaat, Rivaille tetap diam. Dia kemudian menatap Eren tepat di mata.

"Hei, Jaeger… "

Kalimat selanjutnya yang meluncur dari bibir Rivaille membuat Eren berkeringat dingin seketika.

"Kau 'Hexen', 'kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Ookami-Utsugi:** yosh, sudah update, nih! | **Yami-chan Kagami:** bahagia? Mungkin. Ini sudah update~ | **Persephone:** ini sudah update~ maaf kalo nggak kilat sama sekali ya. | **Jeehan:** er.. The Great Gatsby itu apa, ya? Saya sering dengar tapi saya nggak tahu… ini sudah update. Tentang lemon, maaf, tapi sepertinya itu akan saya post di tempat lain. **| .haru:** tbc dong~ kalau oneshot'kan agak gantung jadinya? | **mager:** AAAH—GOMEN, MAAF KALAU UPDATENYA NGGAK KILAT SAMA SEKALI *sembunyi di bawah meja* **| Vanillatte Mint:** mungkin Eren memang maunya begitu~ ini sudah update~ | **Arisa:** bukan Kamiyan, kok. Suaranya mirip, tapi itu 'Shoose' yang nyanyi. Kalau mau bonus omakenya, PM saya aja. Nanti saya kasih tau link dimana saya post itu. | **Rikkagii Fujiyama**: hee? Masa iya kerasa cepat waktu dibaca? Ini sudah update~| **Kunougi Haruka**: ini sudha update. Tapi maaf karena nggak kilat ya. | **Rouvrir Fleur**: ini udah update~ | **Azure'czar**: yep, Muse itu memang berhubungan dengan sains dan seni. Maaf ya. Tapi lemonnya nggak akan saya post di sini. Lemon akan saya post di tempat lain. | Fujoshi Ren: iya, ada bagian anuanu. Tapi saya post di tempat lain. Maaf ya. | Fvvn: ….berhubung saya sudah balas review anda via PM… welp. | **Sayaka Ayano**: ..ahaha… iya, deskripsi itu memang makan waktu. Apalagi karena refrensinya dan beberapa kali revisi supaya saya tidak salah mendeskripsikan gerakannya. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan anda. | **Togane Shiro**: yah, saya mencoba mengurangi jumlah teks deskripsinya. Semoga pada chapter yang kali ini anda bisa lebih menikmati. Saya senang anda menikmati bagaimana saya menulis karakter eren di sini. Hanya saja saya harap chapter yang kali ini tetap membuat anda jatuh cinta pada Eren. | **Nacchan Sakura**: MBAK NACCHAN, CEPETAN SIAP-SIAP TRANFUSI DARAH. | **Guest (#1):** pertama, terima kasih ya. Yang kedua, saya mohon maaf, chapter selanjutnya bakal kena sensor—jadi anda baru bisa dapet chapter yang benar-benar atsui di tumblr saya. | **Earl Yumi Regnard**: syukurlah anda bisa menikmati. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih fanartnya ya~ saya suka banget XD | **SedotanHijau**: totally worth it. Tangan memang pegal, tapi welp, worth it. Update kilat? Ehehe… maaf, saya nggak janji ya. *PLAAK* | **Shigure Haruki**: itu bagian paling menantang dari fanfic ini. Saya sendiri harus berkali-kali ngetik ulang semua adegan tersebut—paling nyesek ketika semua adegan sudah jadi dan terpaksa revisi ulang karena salah. Syukurlah kalau kalian bilang ini seksi. Itu artinya usaha saya terbayar. | **Keikoku Yuki**: eits, Eren jangan dimakan dulu. Nanti Rivaille yang ngamuk, loh. Yosh, ini sudah di update. Maaf kalau nggak ada kilat-kilatnya sama sekali. *digampar* | **Hydne**: hush, yang di FFn akan saya buat seaman mungkin. Kecuali kalau anda berminat baca yang tidak aman…. Anda bisa PM saya, nanti saya kasi link ke yang versi tidak aman. Emang deskripsi jadi gonta-ganti… soalnya saya tilik dari dua karakter sekaligus.. ini chapter selanjutnya~ | **Crokedoodeldoo**: secara jujur, saya kaget anda langsung tahu kalau saya emang agak-agak. Tahu darimana? Detil? Oh, itu karena saya memang suka sesuatu yang detil dan memang kebetulan saya cinta pada teks deskripsi. Sampai research juga? Woah, anda benar-benar niat. *tepuk tangan*. | **Hasegawa Nanaho**: pro dari mana, coba. Masih banyak tuh fanfic diluar sana yang bahasanya lebih 'wah' dari saya. :)) ..well, saya juga ngerasa gaya bahasanya agak ribet, kali ini sudah saya coba bikin lebih 'ringan'. Masih susah diikuti'kah? | **KurosawaHiro**: sungguh kebetulan yang kelewat luar biasa ketika saya menulis adegan pole dancing tersebut tiba-tiba Ifuu Doudou yang keputer di MP3. Ini chap 2 sudah kelaaar~ **| Guest (#2)**: Ya ini sudah lanjut. Tapi maaf ya, udah saya sensor habis-habisan. | **Kim Victoria**: okeh, ini sudah update. Terima kasih ya~ | **dame dame no ko dame ku chan**: ini udah, nak. | **AkakoNichiya:** senang anda suka cerita saya :) **| Kirarin Ayasaki:** terima kasih. Your review also makes my day. Btw, apa maksudnya 'oh, Eren jadi gitu.'? OAO | **CursedCrystal:** tiga tema ini… emang bisa dibilang nggak nyambung mungkin. Tapi kebetulan saya tertarik pada ketiganya dan saya paksain aja masuk satu fanfic. Untuk chapter kali ini nggak ada adegan menari lagi, tapi chapter selanjutnya ada, kok.

**A/N:** yang mau protes kenapa 'Hexen' tidak muncul di chapter ini, saya hanya ingin beritahu, chapter depan dia pasti muncul, kok.

Sekali lagi saya tekankan di sini, Om saya ternyata tahu yang namanya fanfiction dan suka jadi silent reader. Maka dari itu, saya membuat semua fanfic yang saya post di sini jadi 'aman'. Tolong jangan hujat saya karena hal ini, soalnya saya janji akan post versi yang dengan lemon—tapi tidak di FFn. Itu saja.

Dan di sini sebenarnya ada Omake, tapi karena kelewat eksplisit, saya hilangkan. Maaf ya, tapi kalian bisa hubungi saya kalau memang tertarik baca omakenya.

Saya hanya bisa berharap fanfic ini bisa kalian nikmati—biarpun dengan sekian adegan menggoda dihilangkan. Bila ada komentar, kritik, dan hal lainnya yang ingin disampaikan, tolong sampaikan lewat review. Semua akan saya terima—kecuali kalian nge-flame. Itu lain urusan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.

Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau ada yang mengharap lemon. Lemon pasti ada, tapi saya post di tempat lain.

~Neete a.k.a. K. Oni

.

**[EDIT 19/09/2013: link menuju fanfic yang asli (tidak di edit adegannya): neete6oni. tumblr. com (/) post (/) 61586014542 (/) its-either-lust-or-love-2-snk-fanfiction]**


End file.
